


All I Want Is Nothing.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Beach Divorce, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Depression, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Personalities, Poor Charles, Post-Cuba, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Happy, Sleepy Charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuánto tiempo puede alguien permanecer solo antes de colapsar para siempre?<br/>¿Y cuán irreversible puede ser una circunstancia? </p><p>Erik no sabía lo que sucedería al abandonar a Charles. </p><p>¿Es acaso tarde para tratar de enmendar los errores del pasado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Cuba.

Todo se había congelado. 

Charles Xavier estaba de pie, a unos cuantos pasos de Erik Lehnsherr, su amigo, aquel hombre al que creía conocer, quien llevaba el casco de un recién asesinado Sebastian Shaw puesto, los ojos fijos en algún punto del horizonte, allí donde se concentraban los barcos de distintos países del mundo dispuestos para bombardear la playa en cualquier momento, ante la supuesta amenaza inminente. Lo creía conocer, pero acababa de matar a Sebastian Shaw, aún a pesar de todo. Creía conocerlo, y había muerto un poco por dentro cuando experimentó la muerte de Shaw en su propia piel, notando aquella moneda atravesar su cráneo, atrapado dentro de la mente del alemán.  
Erik había salido del destrozado submarino con el desmadejado cuerpo de Sebastian Shaw levitando frente a él como si estuviese crucificado, con elegancia, orgullo y rabia.

\- ¡Hoy terminan nuestros enfrentamientos! Quitaos la venda de los ojos, hermanos y hermanas. ¡El verdadero enemigo está ahí! - Erik señaló a los barcos, mientras que contemplaba a todos los mutantes que se encontraban en la playa, incitándolos a que dejasen de pelear entre ellos. - Siento sus cañones moviéndose sobre el agua, sus armas apuntándonos. Americanos, soviéticos... _humanos_. - El odio supuraba de todas y cada una de las sílabas de esa última palabra. - Unidos en su miedo a lo desconocido. - Había comenzado a avanzar, hacia la orilla. Charles no podía hacer menos que tener sus ojos fijos en él, mientras que lo seguía a una prudencial distancia. - Los neandertales tienen miedo, congéneres mutantes. - Ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Charles por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. - Adelante, Charles. Dime que me equivoco.

No necesitaba usar sus poderes para saber que tenía razón, que los estaban apuntando, que estaban a punto de disparar. De todos modos, lo hizo, llevándose el índice y el corazón a una de sus sienes, deseando estar equivocado, aunque lo que vio no cambió nada, solo reafirmó lo que Erik acababa de decir. Dirigió su mirada a Moira, la agente de la CIA que los había acompañado, diciéndole sin necesidad de palabras lo que tenía que hacer. Ella reaccionó echando a correr hacia los restos de la nave en la que habían llegado a la playa, buscando la radio, tratando de ponerse en contacto con sus superiores para poder frenar aquella locura de una vez por todas. No sirvió de nada: en cuestión de menos de un par minutos, los barcos dispararon sus armas, todos los cañones fijos en el grupo de personas de la playa.

Ninguno de ellos se movió, pero realmente no fue necesario, aún a pesar de que todos ellos temieron por sus vidas durante unos segundos, congelados por la idea de morir de forma tan repentina; Erik frenó todos los misiles simplemente con una mano, dejándolos suspendidos en el aire, a escasos metros de ellos, con el odio irradiando de su persona como un aura. Con un simple giro de muñeca, la cabeza de los misiles cambió de dirección, apuntando a los barcos de los que habían salido esta vez.

\- Tú lo dijiste, nosotros somos mejores. Es el momento de demostrarlo. - Charles lo seguía mirando, suplicante. No podía permitir que Erik hiciese eso. - ¡Hay miles de hombres en esos barcos, personas honradas, inocentes y buenas! Ellos solo seguían órdenes.  
\- He estado a merced de hombres que solo seguían órdenes. - Sin bajar la mano, volvió a ladear la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Charles. Trataba de no pensar en cómo lo estaba mirando, convenciéndose de que estaba haciendo lo correcto acabando con todos aquellos humanos. - Nunca más. - Dicho esto, los misiles comenzaron a moverse, a gran velocidad, de vuelta a los barcos.  
\- ¡Erik, ya es suficiente! - Charles le gritaba, frustrado. Se abalanzó sobre él, inconscientemente, dándose cuenta de que, sin poder usar sus poderes sobre Erik, debido a la protección que le otorgaba el casco, no tenía nada más qué hacer. Ambos rodaron por la arena. - ¡No quiero hacerte daño, no me obligues a hacerlo! - Erik lo golpeó, colocándose sobre él, y barrió con un simple movimiento de mano a los mutantes que pretendían acercarse para ayudar al profesor, que seguía forcejeando, tratando de alcanzar el casco de Erik.  
\- ¡Charles, estate quieto! - Erik trataba de sujetarlo al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar el avance de los misiles, lo cual resultaba complicado.  
\- ¡Erik, para! - Erik le asestó un puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo dejó inmovilizado, y se levantó, volviendo a volcar toda su concentración en los ahora errantes objetos voladores.

Fue ese el momento en el que reapareció Moira MacTaggert. Había desenfundado su pistola, y apuntaba a Erik. Todos parecían haberse olvidado de ella, y no fue hasta el momento en el que disparó, que todos se giraron para verla. Erik esquivó la bala con un simple movimiento de mano, al igual que las balas que ella continuó disparando, pero todo se volvió a detener cuando un gritó llegó desde las espaldas de Erik.

La mente de Charles se quedó en blanco. Todo empezó a moverse más despacio, y solo había lugar para aquel dolor intenso que nacía en la parte baja de su espalda, allí donde la bala que Erik había esquivado impactó. Escuchaba los misiles explotar en la distancia, y sentía a alguien sobre él, alguien que solo podía ser Erik, pues notó como extraía la bala alojada dentro de su cuerpo. Lo sujetó entre sus brazos, y escuchó como le gritaba al resto de los allí presentes, no dejando que se acercasen a Charles, el que no volvió a recuperar la noción de la realidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que Erik estaba estrangulando a Moira con su propia cadena, culpándola del disparo.

\- Erik... basta... Ella no ha sido, Erik... - Tenía los ojos fijos en él, tratando de enfocar la vista entre el dolor que estaba experimentando todo su cuerpo. - Has sido... _tú_.

En ese momento Erik bajó la cabeza, tropezando con sus ojos. Charles se dio cuenta de que le había hecho daño, pero simplemente estaba diciendo la verdad. Resultaba irónico que se percatase del dolor de Erik aún a pesar de todo el que él mismo estaba sintiendo. Podría perderse dentro de aquellos acuosos ojos azules y no volver al mundo real nunca más. Erik liberó a Moira, y por un momento, pareció que solo Charles existía en el mundo, Charles y aquella infinita tristeza de su rostro.

\- Nos estamos enfrentando. Eso es lo que quieren. Ya te lo advertí, Charles. Yo te quiero a mi lado. Somos hermanos, tú y yo. Debemos estar juntos protegiéndonos. Deseamos todos lo mismo. - Aunque no tuviese ojos para otra cosa en ese momento que no fuese el inglés, con aquella solitaria lágrima deslizándose por su rostro, Erik seguía encerrando todo aquel fanatismo en su cerebro que lo cegaba.  
\- Amigo mío, lo siento, pero no es así. - Charles le producía dolor físico simplemente con mirarlo con aquellos ojos de cachorro abandonado en una noche lluviosa. Se quedaron así, hablando sin palabras, sabiendo que aquello era un adiós, que nada volvería a ser lo que era, hasta que Erik se levantó, llamando a Moira con un gesto. Ella ocupó el lugar de Erik junto a Charles, y todo a su alrededor pareció oscurecerse, así como la esperanza del profesor en todo lo que poblaba el mundo. Ya no escuchaba lo que sucedía, no de forma completa: sabía que Erik trataba de convencer al resto de los mutantes de la playa de que se uniesen a él, pero no podía recordar las palabras que había utilizado para ello. Sabía que Raven se iría, y la tristeza lo embargó ya de forma permanente, siendo incluso más intensa que el dolor de su cuerpo, y todavía creció más cuando ella se acercó a él, cuando lo tomó de la mano y se quedó allí, en silencio, observándolo. 

\- Tú... tienes que irte con él... es lo que deseas. - Le costaba hablar un infinito, y luchaba por no echarse a llorar, aunque alguna que otra lágrima caía de sus ojos de vez en cuando.  
\- Me prometiste que nunca me leerías la mente. - Raven sonaba triste, a pesar de todo.  
\- Lo sé. Me temo que te prometí demasiadas cosas. Lo siento. - Con la mano de Raven entre las suyas, la besó. Ella le respondió besándolo en la frente.  
\- Cuida de él – le dijo a Moira, justo antes de levantarse para ir a reunirse con Erik.

Y así se fueron. Todo seguía siendo borroso, y se permitió gritar una vez que Erik y Raven se marcharon con los antiguos compañeros de Sebastian Shaw, cuando los demás se acercaron.

\- No te muevas – le dijo Hank, preocupado, dentro del corro de mutantes agolpados a su alrededor.  
\- No, no lo haré. No... la verdad es que... no noto las piernas. - Fue más una autorrevelación que un mensaje para los demás, y se dio cuenta de que decirlo en voz alta lo había hecho mucho más real.  
\- ¿Que? - Moira estaba inclinada sobre él.  
\- No noto las piernas. No siento las piernas. - Notó como su propia voz se quebraba, pero ya nada tenía importancia. En realidad, todo había perdido el sentido desde que Erik había matado a Shaw, desde que perdió el control pretendiendo poseerlo, desde que traicionó su confianza. De todas las cosas dolorosas que le habían pasado en todo ese tiempo, esa era, sin duda alguna, la peor. Ni siquiera le preocupaba tanto su cuerpo maltrecho, que había comenzado a temblar descontroladamente.

No pudo pensar en otra cosa, en ningún momento. Ni cuando se fueron de la isla, ni cuando trataron de hacer algo por recuperar sus piernas, las cuales habían dejado de reaccionar de forma definitiva en el momento en el que la bala colisionó contra su columna, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que afrontar que Raven ya no volvería a casa. Había encontrado en Erik la mitad que faltaba en su persona, y en su interior, bien sabía que su amor hacia él iba mucho más allá que el de una simple amistad, y ahora ya no lo tenía. La mansión se había quedado completamente vacía una vez hubo acabado todo, y Charles solo sabía que se había quedado solo. 

Solo, muy solo.


	2. Fix You.

Había pasado un año desde que Erik había visto a Charles Xavier por última vez.

No se sentía orgulloso de haberlo dejado tirado en una playa de Cuba, herido y dolido. Definitivamente no era lo mejor que había hecho, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. No podía renunciar a su causa por un solo hombre, y era algo que se obligaba a recordar todos los días, tratando de no flaquear, tratando de no darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección a la mansión Xavier, donde esperaba encontrarse con Charles, tal vez con un Charles no demasiado feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero al menos un Charles real, con el que podría disculparse, al que le podría demostrar que seguía siendo el mismo hombre al que el propio profesor había rescatado de sí mismo. Se recordaba, cada minuto de cada día que, por mucho que estimase al inglés, sus ideas, al fin y al cabo, no eran las mismas, por lo que estaban destinados, por naturaleza, a ser enemigos. Se lo recordaba, una y otra vez, como un mantra, constantemente... hasta que no lo pudo soportar más. Tenía que ver a Charles. Tenía que disculparse. Tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario no podría seguir con su vida, con aquella conciencia atestada de cosas que arreglar. Charles, sin duda, era la más importante, ya no solo de su cuenta de _errores por reparar_ , sino que Xavier había sido, por mucho que costase reconocerlo, la única persona que realmente le había importado alguna vez en toda su vida, al menos, desde que todo lo que restaba de su familia fue asesinada. Lo sentía como su igual, y ese sentimiento, poco a poco, fue evolucionando, tornándose en algo mucho más íntimo, más especial. 

No, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, ni siquiera aunque hubiese pasado tanto tiempo.

Estaba en la puerta de la mansión, y lo cierto es que le costaba respirar. Aunque nunca lo admitiese en voz alta, estaba aterrorizado. Había llegado hasta allí, solo, andando, totalmente desprotegido, sabiendo que allí nadie le haría daño, aún a pesar de todo. Charles no era así. No sabía si debía llamar o echar a correr, realmente. Había estudiado con mucho cuidado todo lo que haría y diría, pero se dio cuenta de que su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

Antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, la puerta se abrió.

Hank McCoy se encontraba al otro lado, de nuevo la versión humana del chico, y no aquella mutación con la que Erik lo recordaba, y pudo ver como su expresión cambiaba por completo al encontrarse con Magneto, allí, sin más. Pero, curiosamente, su expresión era más de desconcierto que de odio, como si lo hubiese estado esperando y, simplemente, Erik se hubiese tomado tanto tiempo para llegar que ya no lo esperaba.

\- Magneto. Es así como quieres que te llamen ahora, ¿no? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ni siquiera abrió la puerta por completo, como si temiese lo que Erik pudiese hacer.  
\- He venido a ver a Charles. - Decidió obviar la primera pregunta, y le mantuvo la mirada, esperando a que lo dejase pasar.  
\- Me temo que eso no va a poder ser. - Al ver como la extrañeza se reflejaba en el rostro de Erik, Hank suspiró y prosiguió. - El profesor Xavier no está bien, y no creo que verte le ayude.  
\- Hank, explícate. ¿Qué le ocurre a Charles? - Su petición era hasta suplicante, cosa que sorprendió al joven.  
\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en volver? Por el amor de Dios, Erik, ha pasado un año. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? - Ninguno de los chicos se había llevado nunca realmente bien con Erik, pero la voz de Hank estaba plagada de rencor, y sabía que solo podía significar una cosa: algo verdaderamente grave le había ocurrido a Charles, y probablemente él tuviese la culpa.  
\- Hank. Solo te estoy diciendo que me dejes verle. Yo se lo explicaré todo a él. Tengo demasiado que decirle...  
\- Erik. - Hank lo interrumpió. Había vuelto a llamarlo por su nombre, ya al parecer de forma definitiva. - No puede ser. De verdad, lo siento. - Se disponía a cerrar la puerta, cuando Erik lo frenó. No era amenazante, no esta vez: se trataba de Charles, y al parecer, seguía siendo la única cosa que sacaba a relucir la supuesta humanidad de Erik Lehnsherr.  
\- Solo te pido que me lo expliques. Quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre. Por favor, Hank. Charles me importa, aunque te cueste creerlo.  
\- Te creo. - Hank lo miró por encima de sus gafas, viendo la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto del rostro de Erik cuando afirmó que le creía. - Te lo explicaré, pero quiero que te quede claro que seguirás sin poder verle, ¿entiendes? Tienes que prometerme que no insistirás.

Erik se lo quedó mirando fijamente durante unos minutos. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba Hank tan misterioso? ¿Era tan grave lo que le había ocurrido a Charles? No quiso ni pensarlo. Tomando una honda bocanada de aire, el mayor de los dos hombres habló.

\- Está bien – mintió. - No insistiré, pero necesito saber qué es lo que ocurre. Por favor.  
\- Pasa. - Todavía estaba procesando el hecho de que Erik hubiese pedido algo _por favor_ , pero dejó que entrase en la mansión, dirigiéndolo hasta la biblioteca. 

Era la primera vez que Erik entraba allí sin encontrarse el inglés en su interior, y el no verle en su sillón favorito, sentado junto a la chimenea, sus ojos fijos en el tablero de ajedrez que tenía enfrente, como si jugase partidas mentales contra sí mismo, le produjo tal sensación de vacío que por un momento temió que se volviese física. ¿Cuántas noches se habían sentado allí? ¿Cuántas conversaciones? ¿Cuántos sentimientos compartidos? Tomó asiento en la misma butaca de cuero marrón en la que acostumbraba a sentarse cuando estaba con Charles, y se quedó mirando a Hank hasta que este, finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

\- Verás Erik, lo que pasó en Cuba... - Se frenó, tratando de buscar por donde empezar. - La bala en la columna de Charles lo dejó inútil de la cintura hacia abajo. Intentamos hacer todo lo posible, pero no sirvió de nada. El profesor no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en una silla de ruedas mientras trataba de asimilar que Raven y tú os habíais marchado para siempre. Y lo cierto es que no fuisteis los únicos: todos tuvimos que marcharnos, por un motivo u otro, la escuela dejó de funcionar y... Bueno, conseguí crear un suero con el que consigo controlar mi mutación: ese mismo suero le sirve al profesor para poder recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, aunque mientras se encuentra bajo su efecto, su ADN se modifica y sus poderes desaparecen. Antes de tener que dejar la mansión, le entregué la cantidad de suero suficiente como para sobrevivir durante una larga temporada. Pero al parecer, eso no fue suficiente.  
\- ¿No fue suficiente?  
\- Charles perdió demasiadas cosas, Erik. Más de las que él mismo pudo soportar.  
\- Hank, déjate de rodeos.  
\- Ya te dije que era complicado. Erik... creemos que Charles no está bien... de la mente. Le han diagnosticado un transtorno de identidad disociativo.  
\- Explícate, Hank.  
\- Digamos que, al verse solo, el cerebro de Charles ha creado... personas, ha creado a otras nuevas identidades completas que viven dentro de su cabeza. Es lo que frecuentemente se conoce como un desdoblamiento de la personalidad. Por eso no puedes verlo, Erik. No sabemos que podría pasar.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Charles ha perdido la cabeza? - Erik no era capaz de creerlo. ¿Charles, de entre todas las personas del mundo? Siempre había sido el hombre más cuerdo que conocía.  
\- Eso pretendo decirte, Erik. Y no deberías intentar acercarte a él después de todo.  
\- ¿Después de todo...?  
\- Todo esto empezó desde que te fuiste. Se obsesionó contigo. Se obsesionó con el hecho de que lo abandonaras. Ni siquiera pareció importarle tanto el hecho de que Raven tampoco estuviese aquí. Solo parecías importarle tú, de entre todas las personas que se fueron de su lado.

Erik se quedó callado, tratando de procesar todo lo que Hank le acababa de contar. Aquello le había dolido más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Trataba de pensar en Charles, en una versión vulnerable del inglés, y sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

Todo era culpa suya.

Pero tenía que arreglarlo. Al menos, debería tener esa oportunidad.

\- Charles se comporta con normalidad cuando no se inyecta el suero, pero el problema surge en que no tenemos ni la más remota idea de donde esconde los suministros que le he dado, y continúa usándolo a pesar de todo. Es cuando recupera la movilidad que aparecen sus otras personalidades. Es algo totalmente errático: a veces aparecen unas, a veces otras. Lo único que no cambia es que, una vez que pasa el efecto del suero, Charles vuelve a ser él, pero el problema es que no se soporta a sí mismo durante demasiado tiempo. Por eso sigue usando el suero, aunque ya sepa qué es lo que sucede consigo mismo. No es un efecto del suero, realmente, es simplemente una ilusión que genera su cerebro, como si el hecho de recuperar sus piernas lo convirtiese en alguien distinto. Todas esas nuevas personas que viven en él son el reflejo de los intentos de Charles de escapar de sí mismo, de tratar de no recordar quien es ni por lo que ha pasado, porque, como ya te dije, ha pasado por demasiado, más de lo que ha podido soportar. - Hank lo miró, estudiando la reacción del polaco. - Está roto. Charles está roto. No se me ocurre otra manera mejor de decirlo.  
\- Hank, Hank de verdad...  
\- No, Erik. Ya te he dicho que no. - Hank lo miró con seriedad, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos antes de que pudiese terminar la frase. - Vamos a intentar que se recupere, y tú no harás más que complicar las cosas. Ya has hecho demasiado. - Otra vez, aquel rencor que Erik no podía reprochar.  
\- Tal vez si hablase con él... Podría ayudarlo, Hank. Sabes que nadie le conoce como yo. Si todo esto empezó cuando me fui, tal vez volver sea la solución.

Hank tomó aire, estudiando a Magneto. ¿Podía confiar en aquel hombre, después de todo?

\- ¿Qué me asegura que no lo volverás a traicionar?  
\- Hank. Jamás podré arrepentirme lo suficiente por todo lo que he hecho. Ojalá pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo para hacer las cosas de otra manera. De verdad, lo digo con el corazón en un puño. Ya que no puedo arreglar el pasado, al menos déjame arreglar el presente. Déjame demostrar mi arrepentimiento. Por favor, Hank.  
\- Erik, no sé. Tal vez lo más sensato sería esperar a...  
\- ¿Erik?

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados de golpe, cuando una tercera voz irrumpió en la escena. Erik no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que aquella era la voz de Charles Xavier, la voz de su viejo amigo, tal vez ligeramente diferente a la voz que él recordaba, pero su voz, al fin y al cabo.

\- Charles... - Hank hizo ademán de levantarse, hablándole en un tono mucho más delicado de lo habitual, algo que no se le escapó a Erik. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- ¿Él es Erik? - Había una genuina curiosidad en su voz. Charles parecía haber hecho caso omiso de la pregunta de Hank. Hablaba despacio, como si todavía no dominase el lenguaje a la perfección, como si tuviese veinte años menos de los que realmente tenía. Erik se giró, encontrándose con una desaliñada versión del profesor de sus recuerdos, con el cabello largo y despeinado, y unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus intensos ojos azules. Se mantenía sobre sus dos piernas, y solo la mitad de su cuerpo era visible; la otra se encontraba oculta tras la puerta.  
\- Sí, Charles, yo soy Erik. - No sabía como proceder, pero supo que esa era su oportunidad, que debía hablar antes de que Hank lo apartase de la escena.  
\- Hablan mucho de ti. Todos. A todas horas. - Charles no hablaba como una persona desequilibrada: Charles hablaba como si no tuviese más que cinco o seis años, y eso era todo lo que Erik había podido concluir.  
\- ¿Y qué dicen de mi? - Erik lo miró, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de mostrar amabilidad. Charles contestó escondiéndose casi por completo detrás de la puerta, como si le avergonzase el hecho de que le hiciera esa pregunta. - ¿Charles?  
\- Charles, vete a tu habitación. - Hank le hablaba como si fuese su padre, lo cual hacía de la situación algo extremadamente bizarro, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Hank McCoy era unos años más joven que el profesor y que Charles siempre había sido como el padre de todos los habitantes de la mansión. Escucharon sus pasos alejarse, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, y Erik se giró en dirección a Hank, con un enorme interrogante en su mirada.  
\- Te dije que era complicado. - Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, como si estuviese muy cansado.  
\- Hank, de verdad. Por favor.  
\- Debes tener muchísimo cuidado, más que el que has tenido en toda tu vida. Cualquier cosa que pueda afectarle seriamente provocaría un daño irreparable en su cabeza. - Hank lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender que acababa de ceder, que él ganaba. - Te quedarás aquí, en la mansión, ¿de acuerdo? - Se acercó a la puerta, como si no quisiese hablar más, como si realmente no le importase el si Erik tenía algo que objetar. Antes de irse, se giró una última vez. - Charles está en su habitación. Ya sabes a donde tienes que ir.

Dicho esto, Hank abandonó la biblioteca. Erik dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado acumulando en sus pulmones.

Sabía que no sería fácil.


	3. Charlie.

Le había impresionado el poder ponerle rostro al fin a aquel hombre del que habían hablado durante tanto tiempo, desde que todo el mundo había vuelto a la mansión. O tal vez no había vuelto todo el mundo, pero era algo que Charles ya no podía recordar. Es más, ¿estaba él allí antes de que se fuesen? No podía asegurarlo.

Estaba sentado en el medio de su cama, contemplando las puntas de sus pies como si no hubiese nada más interesante en el mundo. Hank apenas le dejaba salir de la habitación, y no le parecía justo. ¿Había hecho algo malo para que lo tuviesen allí retenido? A veces veía los jardines a través de las enormes ventanas de su habitación y tenía que aguantarse las ganas de cerrar el libro que estuviese leyendo – pues era casi lo único que hacía - y echar a correr.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, lo cual le extrañó. No era Hank: Hank siempre se acercaba a la puerta, lo llamaba por su nombre, como para asegurarse de si seguía allí – como si pudiese salir de casa – y, no era hasta que Charles le contestaba, que entraba en la habitación. Aquellos habían sido dos golpes secos contra la puerta, con los nudillos. Nadie lo había llamado por su nombre.

\- ¿Charles? - Hank siempre lo llamaba _Charlie_. Él lo prefería así. _Charles_ le parecía demasiado serio, demasiado adulto. Algo de lo que él todavía se sentía muy lejos. Sabía que era el hombre de la biblioteca: no podía olvidar su voz. Sonaba... familiar. Había algo en él que le producía una sensación de seguridad que no podía entender.  
\- ¿Hola?   
\- ¿Podría... pasar?

Charlie miró a su alrededor, evaluando la habitación, aunque se percató de que estaba excesivamente limpia, que no tenía nada que ocultar.

\- Sí. Claro.

Erik entró, todavía ligeramente dubitativo.   
La habitación era tal y como él la recordaba: de aspecto caro, con unos grandes ventanales de cortinas blancas, con un enorme armario de caoba y una más grande todavía cama, en la que Charles se veía diminuto, allí sentado, en el medio, como un indio, entre una infinidad de mantas y cojines, todos ellos del color más blanco que Erik había visto en su vida. Había pilas de libros por todos lados, como si se hubiese quedado sin espacio en la enorme biblioteca en la que siempre solía estar, aunque un rápido vistazo a algunos de los lomos de los libros le hizo percatarse de que esos no eran la clase de libros que Charles almacenaría en su biblioteca: eran novelas, de muy variado tipo, casi todas ellas caras ediciones, pero todas ellas novelas que un niño podría llegar a entender. Así que era tal y como él había temido: Charles había retrocedido mentalmente en el tiempo hasta regresar a su infancia. 

\- Hola – sonrió, todavía sin saber cómo debía tratar a Charles.  
\- Hola, Erik. - Charles le devolvió la sonrisa, contemplándolo con aquellos ojos que Erik no recordaba tan grandes, tan atentos a todo lo que hacía, como si el mundo fuese un lugar inexplorado.  
\- ¿He interrumpido algo? - Erik avanzó unos pasos, tratando de ser lo más suave posible.  
\- No. Simplemente pensaba.  
\- ¿En qué pensabas, Charles? - se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándolo fijamente. Charlie se percató de que probablemente era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a él de aquella manera, como si fuese una persona totalmente normal, adulta, un igual. Era extraño. Erik era una persona nueva en su vida, pero lo trataba como si lo conociese de toda la vida.  
\- Pensaba en que no consigo dormir. ¿No vendrá Hank?  
\- Me temo que Hank estará ocupado una temporada. - Charlie lo miró, como si no comprendiese sus palabras. - Me parece que, a partir de ahora, yo me haré cargo de ti. Te cuidaré. - Alargó la mano hasta que pudo acariciarle el cabello. ¿Debía comportarse como un padre? ¿Era eso lo que se esperaba de él? ¿Cuán acabado podía estar Charles para haber terminar así, tan... indefenso?

Charles cerró los ojos, como si agradeciese el contacto, demostrando a la vez que se estaba muriendo de sueño. Seguía sin saber por qué se sentía tan bien, pero así era. Erik parecía quererle sin siquiera conocerle, y él jamás se había sentido realmente querido. No es que Hank no fuese bueno con él, ni lo despreciase, pero no era la clase de amor que Charlie sentía proviniendo de Erik. Era algo más fuerte, más intenso. Era el amor que solo se le puede entregar a alguien que sientes tan cercano a tu corazón como a la familia. Charlie pensó en su madre, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. Siempre se había sentido tan solo...

Sin decir nada, se acercó más a Erik y lo abrazó.

Olía tan bien... justo como él recordaba. Inundándolo todo a su alrededor. Charles.   
_¿Qué te he hecho, Charles? ¿Cómo es posible?_ Le devolvió el abrazo, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, a la vez que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.  
Si se hubiese quedado a su lado, las cosas no serían así, Charles no estaría así. Seguía sin saber si realmente había otra manera de proceder en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el inglés y él luchaban por causas distintas, pero ahora solo le importaba el presente, y Charles era el único presente que tenía.

\- ¿Podrías quedarte? ¿Hasta que me duerma al menos? - Charlie habló en voz baja, todavía con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Erik, con los labios pegados contra su hombro.  
\- Claro. Venga, acuéstate, yo me quedaré a tu lado. - Sintió los brazos de Charles abandonarlo, y el inglés se acostó en la ya deshecha cama. Erik se puso de pie, buscando un lugar en el que acomodarse.  
\- ¿Podrías... podrías leerme algo? - Le habló como si le estuviese pidiendo el favor más vergonzoso del mundo, y Erik se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que alguien le inspiraba ternura, la primera vez que veía a alguien indefenso y deseaba protegerlo contra todo lo que pudiese suceder.  
\- Lo que tú quieras – sonrió, dulcemente. Charles tomó un libro de la mesita de noche y se lo entregó, echándose hacia un lado, invitando sin palabras a Erik a que se acostase junto a él, a lo que Erik contestó descalzándose y recostándose en aquel lugar, abriendo el libro que le acababa de dar. Charles tenía los ojos entrecerrados, presagio de que no tardaría en dormirse demasiado tiempo, pero sonrió complacido, algo que reconfortó al polaco.  
\- Gracias, Erik. - Arrastraba las palabras, como si le costase hablar de puro sueño. Algo cálido se instaló en el pecho de Erik.

Antes de comenzar a leer, Charles se acomodó contra él, en su pecho. Erik lo rodeó con un brazo, con un amor infinito, pensando en todas las veces que imágenes semejantes habían aparecido en sus sueños, cada vez que trataba de convencerse de que él no amaba a Charles Xavier, dándose cuenta de que era como tratar de no quedarse ciego mirando fijamente al Sol, solo que en ellos Charles no era un niño indefenso buscando el amor que su madre nunca le había dado, como ahora lo era, lo cual no dejaba de palpitar dentro de su cerebro como una herida autoinflingida, al igual que el hecho de que, probablemente, el verdadero Charles lo odiase, aunque su infantilizado cerebro en ese momento lo ignorase. Besó su frente, antes de volver a recolocarse, comenzando de nuevo a acariciar sus cabellos con los dedos, pensando en lo hermoso que era, como todo él, pensando en cuánto lo amaba, aunque jamás lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Sus ojos cerrados, su todavía complacida expresión: Charles trataba de olvidar lo infinitamente triste que estaba con una versión más fácil de complacer de sí mismo, con alguien a quien no costaba hacer feliz. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuál podía ser el mayor problema de un niño? Erik había comenzado a leer, en voz baja y lenta, pero su cabeza estaba a kilómetros de allí. Trataba de imaginarse al acabado hombre que había abandonado en Cuba llegando al punto de dejarse arrastrar hacia la locura con tal de no sentirse solo. Se sentía un monstruo.

Charles se había quedado dormido. Su respiración era lenta, acompasada. Se había abrazado a él, como si lo necesitase, y por un momento, Charles pareció realmente tener los años que él mismo creía tener. Erik había pensado en abandonar la habitación, pero se dio cuenta de que le resultaba imposible. Llevaba toda una vida tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo lo que podía albergar en su interior era odio, y solo había sido necesaria una semana con Charles Francis Xavier para que olvidase todo eso y un amor inexpresable surgiese de lo más hondo de sus entrañas, un amor que en esos momentos refulgía, pues se sentía correspondido por primera vez en años, aunque todo fuese una ilusión.

Cerró el libro, acostándose por completo, quedando a la altura de Charles, rodeándolo con sus brazos, tratando de tenerlo lo más cerca posible de sí mismo, tratando de que la calidez de aquel cuerpo derritiese el hielo que llevaba dentro. Durante todo ese tiempo, se percató de que él también se había sentido terriblemente solo, terriblemente vacío. Tenerlo allí, tan cerca, provocó que algo encajase en su interior, que algo bueno explotase dentro.

Acarició su rostro con los dedos, suavemente, tratando de contar las pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas y su nariz en el proceso, tratando de grabar aquella imagen al detalle en sus retinas, para siempre.

¿Había merecido la pena?

Cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la de Charles, sintiendo su respiración, su cálido aliento, aquella deliciosa calma cálida. Quería dormir allí, con él, hasta que todo lo que sucedió dejase de existir, hasta que solo existiesen Charles y él, hasta que su amor fuese correspondido, y no algo que únicamente había vivido en su cerebro desde que Charles lo sujetó bajo el agua, desde que entró en su mente y le dijo que no estaba solo. Le amaba incluso ya antes de haber visto aquellos vibrantes ojos azules que parecían saberlo todo, antes incluso de haber visto aquella piel de porcelana y aquella sonrisa que podría competir con el mismísimo astro rey.

Lo último que pensó Erik antes de quedarse dormido, antes de que se percatase de que era la primera vez que descansaba realmente, fue que no existía nadie en el mundo como Charles. 

Al fin y al cabo, era la única persona en el mundo a la que quería.


	4. Joe.

Charles se despertó aquella mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza, el cual se extendía por todo su cuerpo, como le pasaba cada puñetero día de su vida desde que... ¿desde cuando? Ah, sí, desde aquel día en el que todo había cambiado. Desde Cuba. Tenía la sensación de que habían transcurrido milenios. No volvía a sentir las piernas, como todo el tiempo. Antes contaba con el consuelo del suero, pero desde que perdía la consciencia cuando consumía el suero de Hank, ya ni siquiera podía disfrutar de la movilidad que éste le otorgaba. De cualquier modo, ni siquiera tenía importancia. ¿Para qué quería andar si no tenía a dónde ir?

Giró la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con Erik, rodeándolo con sus brazos... al igual que todos y cada uno de los días que habían pasado desde que se había marchado, desde que lo había abandonado. Charles era consciente de que algo estaba terriblemente mal dentro de su cabeza, de que su tristeza trataba de curarse a sí misma con visiones que solo servían para avivar su pena, pero tampoco era capaz de luchar contra ello. No podía pedirle a su cordura que volviese como por arte de magia, si alguna vez estuvo totalmente cuerdo. Echaba de menos a Erik, lo echaba de menos hasta morir, y eso era lo único que era cierto. Aquella ausencia era aterradora.

Pero se veía tan, tan real... Dolía. Dolía como un infierno.

A veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado si le hubiese confesado a Erik todo lo que sentía por él, si algo habría cambiado, si todo sería distinto. Trataba de pensar en sus reacciones, trataba de imaginarse una realidad hipotética en la que Erik no parecía rechazar la idea de que lo amaba con todo lo que tenía dentro, un pasado en el que no lo abandonaba en Cuba, un futuro en el que permanecían juntos, felices. De todas las cosas que podría reprocharle al polaco, solo se sentía capaz de gritarle por haberlo abandonado, por haber partido su corazón en dos y haberle dado un tormento inacabable. Ni siquiera el hecho de que sus piernas ahora eran inútiles podía eclipsar ese hecho. 

Le amaba hasta delirar.

Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, disfrutando de aquella sensación de compañía. Maldecía a sus poderes de telépata, pues hacían que sus visiones fuesen casi más reales para él que el propio mundo, el de verdad, el que transcurría a su alrededor aunque su propia existencia se hubiese pausado hacía ya más de un año. Era como si estuviese usando sus propios poderes contra sí mismo, engañando a su cerebro para ver cosas que no estaban allí. Los olores, las formas, los movimientos y las respiraciones; todo más real que su propia persona.

Rozó aquellos suaves labios con los suyos, muy brevemente, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que, de algún modo, aquello había sido real, pues probablemente ya no restaba nada en Magneto del hombre al que un día había amado, y que su propio recuerdo de Erik era la única prueba fehaciente de que realmente había existido. No era difícil pensarlo: aquel contacto parecería cualquier cosa menos ficticio.

Se incorporó, no sin dificultad, y buscó el pequeño escondrijo del colchón en el que guardaba el suero de Hank. Probablemente algún día sería lo suficientemente valiente como para acabar con su vida, pero aquel, desde luego, no era ese día, así que se tendría que conformar con existir sin él mismo saberlo. Sintiendo sin sentir, pensando sin pensar. Tomó la aguja, buscó su vena y la clavó, sin pensar demasiado, notando como el dolor desaparecía...

**

Erik se despertó. Había olvidado por un momento donde se encontraba, y el recuerdo hizo que la alerta que se había instalado en su cerebro cuando abrió los ojos desapareciese... hasta que se dio cuenta de que Charles ya no estaba en la cama, junto a él.

¿A dónde había ido Charles?

Y lo que era más importante: ¿seguiría siendo aquella versión infantil del profesor con la que se había encontrado el día anterior... o era _alguien_ distinto?

Se levantó de la cama, desperezándose una vez que estuvo de pie. La luz entraba por los grandes ventanales; el día era especialmente soleado. 

Exactamente todo lo contrario al hombre que le apresó la garganta con el brazo desde detrás, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Charles estaba de pie sobre la cama, apresándolo con una fuerza inusitada, cortándole la respiración, hablándole en el oído con un tono amenazante que jamás le había oído, en toda su vida, diluido en aquel nuevo acento que Erik no conocía.  
\- Ch... Charles... Por... favor... No... puedo... respirar. - Las palabras le salían de forma entrecortada, y la vista comenzaba a nublársele, producto de la falta de oxígeno. Trataba de luchar contra él, pero, además de haber contado con el factor sorpresa, la fuerza de Charles parecía inhumana.  
\- Mereces morir, jodido bastardo. - Tenía la mandíbula apretada, hablándole entre dientes, palabras cargadas de odio. - Por todo lo que has hecho. El mundo estaría mucho mejor sin ti.

Aquello golpeó a Erik directamente en lo más hondo de su pecho.  
Por un momento dejó de forcejear contra aquella presión en su cuello, olvidándose incluso de que el aire se le estaba acabando y que estaba a dos pasos de perder la consciencia. Escuchar aquello saliendo de los labios de Charles había sido una de las peores cosas que le habían pasado en el mundo. ¿Y si era realmente él, el verdadero Charles Xavier, el que le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Y si realmente lo odiaba tanto, después de todo?

Notó que las lágrimas habían comenzado a nacer en sus ojos, una mezcla de falta de oxígeno con una genuina tristeza que le producía dolor físico. Pensaba que, una vez que llegase allí, podría comenzar a sentirse bien consigo mismo, enmendando los errores del pasado al fin. Cuán equivocado estaba.

Dándose cuenta de que había dejado de luchar por demasiado tiempo, Erik se entregó a la inconsciencia.

**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pero tenía la sensación de que una eternidad. Estaba acostado boca abajo, sobre la cama, todavía con su enrojecido cuello palpitando de dolor. Tenía las muñecas atadas al cabecero, y no le extrañó darse cuenta de que ninguna de las dos cosas, ni las cuerdas ni la madera del cabecero, tenían elementos metálicos. Se sentía dentro de una película mala. Intentó moverse, pero estaba casi totalmente inmovilizado. Levantó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, descubriendo a la gran mayoría de las pilas de libros de la habitación regadas por los suelos, libros desparramados como naipes, mientras que Charles estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero marrón, junto a uno de los ventanales, mirándolo fijamente. Habían desaparecido los grandes y curiosos ojos de Charlie: ahora algo oscuro y desquiciado se escondía en ellos.

\- Pensé que no despertarías nunca. Tampoco es que realmente me preocupase. - Se levantó, despacio, como un depredador que se dispone a abalanzarse sobre su presa.  
\- Charles, yo...  
\- Yo no me llamo Charles. Me llamo Joe. - Levantó una ceja, como si acabase de decir algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás agarrándolo del cabello, a lo que Erik reacciono dejando escapar una exclamación de dolor y sorpresa. - ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, después de todo?  
\- Yo... De verdad, lo siento... Por eso estoy aquí... Por favor, para.  
\- ¿Crees que puedes arreglarlo todo disculpándote un año más tarde? - Había dejado de tirarle del pelo, pero continuaba siendo igual de amenazante. - Creo que necesitas que alguien te enseñe unas cuantas cosas.

Erik sabía que podría acabar con Charles sin ningún esfuerzo, teniendo en cuenta, además, que Xavier no contaba con sus poderes de telépata, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerle daño, al menos, no conscientemente. De todos modos, aquella versión psicópata del inglés comenzaba a asustarlo, y temía que, de no hacer nada, acabase por hacerle daño

Notó cómo se ponía a horcajadas sobre él, y tuvo que tratar de no pensar en lo que mucho que le excitaba esa situación, incluso aunque no fuese un buen momento para tener eso en mente. Se estiró hasta quedar casi totalmente acostado sobre él, y comenzó a desatar a Erik, el que se quedó quieto, fingiendo sumisión, pero solo hasta que sus dos manos estuvieron desatadas: fue entonces cuando rodó sobre la cama, haciendo que Charles quedase bajo él, invirtiendo los papeles... aunque Joe no iba a dejar las cosas así. Comenzó a retorcerse, llegando a alcanzar el rostro de Erik y golpeándolo, todavía con aquella fuerza inusitada. Tardó minutos eternos en rendirse, y, al final, ambos jadeaban, Erik todavía sobre él, sujetándolo de las muñecas sobre su cabeza, siendo consciente de que era la primera vez que alguien le plantaba cara de aquella manera y que, además, podía decirse que en ese momento, técnicamente, Charles era humano, lo que le otorgaba más mérito. 

Aquella versión del profesor era un perturbado de cuidado, sin duda.

\- Tú... ganas... - jadeó Joe, todavía tratando de desasirse de la sujeción de Erik sobre sus antebrazos. Había comenzado a notar la erección de la entrepierna del polaco hacía un rato, pero trataba de no pensar en ello. - Suéltame.  
\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? - Erik se inclinó, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. - Intentaste matarme. - Joe tenía la frente cubierta de sudor, y Erik podía notar su cálido aliento a la altura de su boca. Cómo le deseaba. Lo tenía a su completa y absoluta merced, y no tenía a aquella infantil y abandonada versión de Charles para hacerle sentir culpable, para hacerle sufrir. Aquel bastardo de Joe era la definición más aproximada del sexo que Erik había visto en su vida, y se había percatado de que su entrepierna había reaccionado a él como pura magia: estaba excitado como nunca en años.  
\- No pensaba matarte. Solo pretendía darte tu merecido. - Sus palabras seguían cargadas de peligro, aún y a pesar de estar apresado bajo Erik Lehnsherr, la persona que, en otras circunstancias, el propio Charles habría considerado como la persona más fuera de control a la que conocía.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees que me merezco? - Ambos seguían respirando con dificultad, y ambos se habían quedado callados, mirándose fijamente mientras sus pulmones buscaban oxígeno.

Fue ese el momento en el que Joe, sin tratar de soltarse de la presión de Erik, levantó la cabeza, acercándose más al rostro de Erik. Fue rápido, algo que tomó por sorpresa al hombre que se encontraba encima: besó sus labios con una incontrolada necesidad y rapidez, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, explorando todos sus rincones, como si hubiese estado esperando todo el rato solo para hacer eso. Erik estaba con los ojos abiertos, preguntándose qué acababa de pasar, pero no tardó en, sin separarse de sus labios, dejar que la cabeza de Joe cayese hacia atrás, quedando sobre el colchón, estando totalmente sobre él. Era irónico, estaba haciendo lo que deseaba hacer desde que lo conocía y, sin embargo, Charles no era consciente de ello.

Erik soltó sus muñecas, y pudo sentir como los brazos de su acompañante rodeaban su cuello. Todo estaba tan bien y tan mal a un mismo tiempo... Quería quedarse así para siempre, pero él quería a Charles, al verdadero Charles, al mismo hombre al que tanto daño le había hecho. Todo lo que tenía que reparar. Besaba tan bien que parecía que había nacido únicamente para ello, sus labios calientes abriéndose como una flor a su contacto, mordiéndole los labios de vez en cuando, casi haciéndole daño. 

Era real. Era fantásticamente real.

\- Erik... - Ni siquiera se había despegado de sus labios. - Erik.

Erik lo miró, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Había sonado... ¿preocupado? ¿Desesperado? Se lo quedó mirando una vez más, con aquellos ojos azules que parecían irreales, que aunque seguían ocultando aquella locura turbia, en el fondo, no dejaban de ser los ojos de Charles.

\- Lo siento – dijo, simplemente, justo antes de caer inconsciente.


	5. Robbie.

Se había hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, sin abandonar aquel estado de inconsciencia en el que se había sumido. Erik lo había cubierto con las sábanas y se había quedado a su lado, sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer en esa situación, especialmente debido al hecho de la excitación que todavía dominaba su cuerpo. O tal vez debería llamarlo frustración sexual. El caso es que, a pesar de todo eso, seguía infinitamente preocupado por Charles. Lo veía allí tumbado, acariciando sus cabellos, una vez más, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de su rostro. Se volvía a ver tan, tan tremendamente indefenso...

Charles no había vuelto, pero hacía un rato que Joe había dejado de existir, al menos, temporalmente, como siempre sucedía. El nuevo ser que era el inglés resultaba muy distinto a todos los demás, aunque también era el más atormentado de todos ellos. Había algo en su mente... había algo que no podía recordar, por más que lo intentase, alguien que era para él más importante que el respirar, pero de quien no conseguía recordar más que un par de ojos azules. Amaba a alguien que no sabía cómo era, y lo hacía con una fiereza hercúlea. Y por eso, sufría, y por eso, se atormentaba.

Erik lo vio, allí agazapado, y pudo sentir como comenzaba a temblar, como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiese descendido de golpe. Al principio había sido muy leve, casi imperceptible, pero acabó convirtiéndose en un movimiento de su cuerpo incontrolable, algo que Erik no pudo, simplemente, observar. Lo rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo lo máximo posible, tratando de que dejase de temblar. Seguía sin estar despierto, y parecía febril.

A pesar de todo, el abrazo de Erik pareció funcionar, así como sus labios rozando la frente de Charles de forma periódica: poco a poco, el temblor fue remitiendo, hasta que dejó de existir. Dentro del cuerpo inconsciente de Charles Xavier, aquella nueva persona que residía en su cabeza se estaba dando cuenta de que, curiosamente, y aunque ni siquiera pudiese verlo, algo había comenzado a encajar, algo que había estado buscando mucho tiempo, entre angustiosas horas de soledad.

 _Aquella_ persona.

No recordaba exactamente cómo había comenzado todo. Sabía que, simplemente, un día se había despertado allí, en aquella enorme casa vacía, sin recordar absolutamente nada, únicamente el amor hacia un par de ojos que no tenían dueño, alguien que estaba seguro de que lo había hecho plenamente feliz en el pasado pero que, por alguna razón, ya no estaba allí. A veces trataba de imaginarle, preguntándose si era hombre o mujer, si le querría del mismo modo que él lo hacía, si tal vez todas sus obsesiones y preocupaciones se irían cuando volviese a su lado, si es que alguna vez lo hacía, si aquella persona las compartía, si podría explicar sus miedos, si pudiese rescatarlo de aquella locura transitoria – lo cual resultaba curioso, puesto que no dejaban de ser los delirios del delirio de un hombre -...   
Era la primera vez que sentía eso, y su cabeza luchaba por despertar, por afrontar algo que le alegraba tanto como le aterraba. 

Comenzaba a sentir el mundo real. Sentía unos brazos rodeándolo, una cálida respiración en su nuca. Sentía calor, algo que no recordaba hacer percibido nunca, con aquella enfermedad irreal que portaba su cuerpo desde que se había despertado con la mente en blanco aquel día. Sentía aquel amor irracional y, sobre todo, sentía que había vuelto al lugar que le correspondía en el mundo, como si hubiese estado atravesando el planeta de cabo a rabo, buscando su hogar, y al fin lo hubiese encontrado, entre aquellos brazos y aquel aliento suave.

Abrió los ojos, despacio, encontrándose con los grandes ventanales de la habitación abiertos, las largas cortinas blancas ondeando hacia el interior, otorgándole a la estancia un aire de irrealidad tan hermoso como aterrador. Seguía sintiéndose enfermo, eso no había acabado, y le pesaban los párpados como si no fuese capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo consciente, como si estuviese herido de gravedad. Escuchaba el sonido de un reloj en la distancia, y trató de entregarse a aquel compás que lo relajaba.

Erik no necesitó verlo a los ojos para saber que estaba despierto, o al menos, que estaba allí, quienquiera que fuese en aquel momento – rogaba porque no volviese a ser el psicópata de Joe, porque podría tratar de volver a estrangularlo en cualquier momento, y lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de ponerse a forcejear con él de nuevo -. Quería que volviese Charles, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que así fuese: tal vez no era el mejor momento para tratar de explicarse, para tratar de arreglar un daño que podría ser irreparable, no después de todo lo que había visto del estado mental de Charles en tan poco tiempo. Seguía pensando en Charlie, en como se había estremecido al verlo así, al igual que también pensaba en Joe y en los acontecimientos más recientes, en los cuales las cosas habían sido casi totalmente opuestas a como habrían sido con aquella inocente versión del profesor.

¿Quién era ahora el hombre de entre sus brazos?

\- Charles... - fue un susurro, un llamado casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente como para que el otro se voltease, quedando peligrosamente cerca de él.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? - fue toda su respuesta. Había en sus ojos cierto reconocimiento hacia la persona de Erik, pero era como una persona amnésica tratando de recordar el rostro de su madre. A Erik seguía fascinándole el hecho de que sus ojos le dijesen tanto: si ya le habían transmitido una curiosidad virgen y un turbio estado mental, ahora, simplemente, mostraban dos emociones de lo más contradictorias, pero que encontrarlas allí, en aquel océano azul de sus ojos, le provocó unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar: en aquellos ojos había esperanza, algo que los dos hombres que se escrutaban como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían creían haber perdido, pero esa emoción pura se encontraba enterrada en un dolor mucho más profundo y mucho más grande, un dolor que había atenazado el alma del inglés durante mucho tiempo.  
\- Soy Erik – dijo, como toda respuesta, como si fuese algo obvio.

Volvió el silencio. Observaba su rostro, sabiendo que aquellos eran los ojos que había visto durante tanto tiempo en su cabeza, los ojos de aquella persona a la que había estado buscando a tientas desde que podía recordar. Le había encontrado, al fin. Y sin embargo... había algo en él que no le gustaba, algo que iba mucho más allá de lo que pudiese comprender.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Erik había aprendido que eso, hasta algún punto, tenía cierta importancia. Al menos, para él mismo tener una manera de dirigirse a aquella versión de Charles.  
\- Robbie. - Su respuesta fue seca, como si no fuese consciente de sus palabras, de lo que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera de que estaba hablando. Al parecer, solo tenía interés en inspeccionar su rostro.   
\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Erik levantó una ceja, inquisitivo. Lo cierto es que le intimidaba.  
\- ¿No conocemos de antes, tú y yo? - A Erik le pareció hilarante hasta cierto punto que preguntase eso teniendo en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraban, abrazados en una cama.  
\- Sí – contestó Erik. Aquello le dolía tanto como avivaba su amor por aquel hombre. Volvió a notar los temblores, y volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza, tratando de protegerlo de algo que ni siquiera existía. - ¿Estás bien? - le susurró.  
\- S-s-sí... Es solo que... Creo que te recuerdo. - Trataba de no temblar, ni de que se notase su debilidad. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a morirse. - Te recuerdo, y es la primera vez que recuerdo algo.  
\- ¿La primera vez? ¿La primera vez que recuerdas algo... desde cuando? - No le gustaba el matiz que estaba adquiriendo ese asunto. Lo decía como si algo hubiese empezado a cambiar, y, una vez más, eso podía ser tan bueno como malo. En su cabeza seguía retumbando el interrogante de si realmente Charles podría perdonarle o si ya le odiaba de forma irreversible.  
\- Desde que... existo. - Decía aquello como si realmente fuese consciente de que no era una persona real, de que no era más que el producto de la soledad de Charles Xavier. Esta vez fue Erik el que se vio obligado a reprimir un escalofrío. Veía sus extremadamente rojizos labios y la palidez enfermiza de su piel y echaba de menos a Joe porque por lo menos no le hacía sentir culpable. Robbie era la personalidad que más lo había mortificado hasta el momento, y la que más le recordaba a Charles, incluso en la manera que tenía de decir las cosas, como si siempre supiese mucho más de lo que decía, con aquel hermoso acento que a Erik le hacía perder la cabeza. Parecía un ángel agonizante, allí tumbado, atravesándolo con aquellos ojos obscenamente bonitos. - No recuerdo nada y, en realidad, lo sé todo. Es curioso. - Erik lo miró, sin comprender. - Sé que no existo, pero no tengo nada que hacer: es como si te dijese a ti que en realidad no existes, que no eres más que una quimera, a pesar de ser consciente de que eres independiente, de que sabes quien eres, de que probablemente recuerdas tu vida desde la infancia. Sé que no soy el único que no existe, pero quizás soy el único que es consciente de que no es real. Sé que soy los deseos de otra persona, y sé que precisamente por eso me estoy muriendo: porque sufro. No necesita más sufrimiento, ya tiene suficiente con el suyo. Por eso me está matando. - Se refería a Charles como si fuese otra persona, alguien muy lejano a sí mismo; Erik pensó en que no tenía ni idea. - Pero, paradójicamente, mi dolor sigue siendo el suyo, y no una amplificación. Sé que tú eres la persona a la que quería, la que se marchó... sé que tú eres la persona que he estado esperando todo este tiempo. - Sonrió débilmente, como si acabase de descubrirlo, sabiendo que había conocido al responsable y destinatario de todo aquel amor irracional del interior de su pecho, que no era poco. - No te conozco, y ya te amo con mi vida. Lo siento.

Erik se quedó callado, notando como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se acababa de disculpar por amarlo, y nunca pensó que algo le hubiese parecido tan irracional. Ya no recordaba lo que era llorar, cuánto menos delante de alguien, pero allí estaba, experimentando el dolor más grande de su existencia, aunque probablemente, a un mismo tiempo, el alivio más grande del mundo, pues esa era la prueba irrefutable de que, a pesar de todo, Charles le quería, y le quería del mismo modo que él lo hacía.

Pero Robbie no podía morir. No se lo merecía. Era obvio que estaba destinado a no existir porque el mundo no estaría preparado para acoger en su seno a esa criatura ciertamente celestial, pero ahora que estaba allí, no podía marcharse para siempre. Era contradictorio, pero era verdad. Robbie le acababa de decir que se estaba muriendo, pero eso no implicaba que Charles se estuviese curando, pues seguían todas sus demás personalidades allí, dentro de su cabeza.

\- No llores. - Robbie le secó las lágrimas con un dedo, con delicadeza.  
\- Pues tú no te disculpes por lo que acabas de decir – sonrió Erik a través de las lágrimas. Le estaba costando un mundo no derrumbarse.  
\- ¿Tú le quieres? ¿A _él_?  
\- Demasiado. Pero le he hecho daño. _Te_ he hecho daño. Más del que podría decir. Y lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Sé que disculparse no sirve de nada, pero... - Robbie supo por qué había notado que algo iba mal al ver a ese hombre. Sí, tenía razón, le había hecho un daño fatal, pero él no podía recordar qué le había hecho. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con la enorme cicatriz de su espalda, la que notaba que Erik rozaba con sus dedos de vez en cuando, por encima de la ropa, pero era una mera suposición. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de todo, le quería. Sin explicaciones. Sin más.  
\- Shhh. Erik, ya basta. No digas nada más. No importa. Déjame simplemente... estar contigo. No te maltrates más. - Buscó su lugar ideal junto a Erik, aquel al que sabía que pertenecía sin ningún tipo de explicación, y se convirtió en su segunda piel, notando que el frío, por primera vez en un año, abandonaba su cuerpo.

Era el fin, y lo sabía.

\- Erik.  
\- Dime.  
\- Hazme un favor.  
\- Lo que quieras.  
\- Dime que me quieres. Solo dilo, aunque no lo sientas.  
\- Te amo. - Erik ya no sabía si se lo decía a Charles, a Robbie o a ambos, pero así era. Lo amaba. Lo amaba más de lo que se podía expresar con palabras. Robbie contestó con una débil sonrisa. Su piel apenas tenía ya color, y sus ojos se veían incluso más azules de lo acostumbrado. Sin decir nada, levantó su cabeza, que había estado apoyada contra el pecho de Erik, y lo besó, despacio, como nunca nadie había tocado los labios de Erik, con el deseo que solo puede tener una persona enamorada. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Erik, pero se sentía indescriptiblemente bien.  
\- Gracias – dijo Robbie, sin siquiera separarse de él. No había abierto los ojos, y Erik sintió miedo por un momento. - No puedo aguantar más; sé que desapareceré ahora, y puede que ya no vuelva. Solo quiero que sepas que todo ha merecido la pena por este momento.  
\- No puedes irte... - Robbie le contestó con otra sonrisa y, sintiéndose cálido, querido y a salvo por primera vez en toda su vida, con todos los fantasmas bien lejos de su cabeza, ingrávido y ligeramente temeroso, simplemente, se desvaneció.


	6. Sharon.

Erik no se había movido; no había sido capaz.  
En el momento en el que notó como el cuerpo de Charles volvía a caer en la inconsciencia, probablemente la última vez que Robbie sería un ser físico y pensante, lo cual le afectó casi tanto como ver morir al propio Xavier, Erik se dio cuenta de que no podía contener por más tiempo lo que llevaba dentro: como si también él mismo hubiese vuelto a la infancia de golpe, se acurrucó junto al cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre al que tanto daño le había hecho, y que no dejaba de ser lo único que le importaba, y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin control, como no lo había hecho nunca en toda su existencia, y como probablemente nunca lo volvería a hacer.

La situación lo estaba superando: era verdad. Pensó que sería fácil de llevar, pensó que las cosas se solucionarían pronto, pensó que únicamente sufriría con la decepción y el dolor de Charles, pero qué equivocado estaba. Había perdido el juicio, y el hecho de experimentar su estado mental en primera persona, de sufrirlo y de tratar apaciguarlo, lo estaba llevando a él también al delirio, o eso es lo que creía que sucedería en el futuro inmediato. Un agujero muy grande y muy negro se había abierto en el centro de su pecho, y se sentía desolado.

Erik se quedó dormido, después de haber estado llorando lo que se le antojaron horas, aunque podrían haber sido simplemente minutos, hasta que cayó exhausto, hasta que dejó de sentir. Cuando se despertó, el sol había comenzado a ocultarse. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? El despertador de aspecto anticuado de la mesita de noche marcaba las 20:00. Erik se sentó en la cama, todavía adormilado y confuso, cuando se dio cuenta de que una sensación de _déja vu_ lo estaba invadiendo: Charles había vuelto a desaparecer, como había ocurrido por la mañana, cuando Joe entró en escena.

Barrió la habitación con la mirada, en alerta, esperando encontrarlo en cualquier lugar, pero, esta vez, se equivocó: la estancia estaba vacía, a excepción única de su presencia. Se levantó, todavía con todos sus sentidos en alerta, y se acercó al baño, el cual le demostró, con la puerta abierta de par en par, que allí tampoco había nadie. 

Charles no estaba.

Erik se calzó y decidió que sería una buena idea buscarlo por la mansión: no era conveniente que estuviese solo, no teniendo en cuenta la de perturbados que podía encerrar dentro de su cabeza. Volvía a estar ligeramente asustado, solo que esta vez era por la seguridad de Charles.

Lo buscó por las habitaciones del piso superior, que era en el que estaba, pero seguía sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando, desde la cocina, le llegaron los sonidos inconfundibles de alguien trajinando allí, alguien que además se dedicaba a tararear una canción que no había escuchado en su vida, lo que le descubrió a Erik que no se trataba de Charles, pues la voz era inconfundiblemente femenina. Pero, si no era Charles, _¿quién era?_

Se acercó a la puerta, todavía sin delatar su presencia, y se dedicó a inspeccionar el interior de la estancia. Efectivamente, allí había una mujer, haciendo algo en los fogones que se escapaba a su vista, vestida únicamente con uno de los batines de Charles, aquellos de seda de aspecto caro. Algo aguijoneó su nuca, algo que se asemejó peligrosamente a los celos, y el nombre de Moira apareció en su cabeza, aunque rápidamente desapareció: aquellos bonitos, largos y anaranjados cabellos no eran los de la agente MacTaggert, además de que sabía – se había asegurado de que así era, con una minuciosidad maquiavélica – que Moira no había vuelto a acercarse al profesor tras los eventos de Cuba.

Entonces, ¿quién era aquella mujer?

La pregunta seguía flotando en su cabeza. Entró, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no podía representar ningún tipo de amenaza una mujer cocinando en una cocina, redundancias aparte, incluso aunque fuese una desconocida en la mansión de Charles.

\- ¿Hola?

Ella se giró, en respuesta al indeciso saludo de Erik. Fue así como la contempló por primera vez, mientras que ella dibujaba una enorme y bonita sonrisa en su rostro cuando comprobó quién era el que había entrado en la habitación.

Aquella mujer se parecía muchísimo a Charles. De hecho, casi podía decirse que eran gemelos. Tenía sus mismos ojos azules e intensos, y tenía su misma forma de sonreír, con aquella enorme y contagiosa sonrisa que mostraba unos bonitos dientes blancos y muy rectos, así como su misma piel de porcelana salpicada de pecas y sus labios de color de fresa. Tenía unas pestañas kilométricas y unos pómulos que parecían haber sido esculpidos por un artista. Era innegablemente femenina, con sus rasgos suaves y delicados, pero el parecido con Charles no hacía más que confundir a Erik e incapacitarlo para no hacer otra cosa que no fuese contemplarla fijamente, como si hubiese encontrado las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se había estado haciendo a lo largo de su vida.

\- Pensé que no despertarías nunca. - Su sonrisa se atenuó, cuando se percató de la expresión del rostro de Erik. - _Cariño_ , ¿estás bien?  
\- Ehhh... sí, esto, es que... me preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevabas aquí. - Tenía que ser familia de Charles, innegablemente, pero había algo ahí que no encajaba, además de que Charles seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - Su sonrisa volvió al estado primero, radiante e hipnotizante. - Vivo aquí, _cielito_. Sé que no nos hemos conocido antes, pero créeme, he oído hablar mucho de ti. Me llamo Sharon. Sharon Xavier.

Erik se quedó callado, pensando en que aquello carecía de sentido. ¿Sharon no era la madre de Charles? Pero aquella mujer no podía ser su madre, era demasiado joven, probablemente casi de la misma edad que el inglés. Además, Erik había visto fotos de ella: Charles las conservaba en la mansión, como una especie de autorecordatorio a sí mismo de que debía aparentar haber tenido una agradable infancia en la que su madre era una mujer atenta y afectiva, aunque no había sido así ni por asomo. Aquella mujer rubia, ciertamente maltratada por el tiempo y que Erik sabía que era una alcohólica sin remedio que había casi abandonado a su hijo, que le devolvía la mirada desde las fotografías, no se parecía absolutamente en nada a la radiante, joven, atenta y atractiva mujer que tenía delante.

\- ¿S-S-Sharon? - Erik estaba incluso más confuso que la primera vez que se había encontrado con Charles después de haber estado un año sin verlo, cuando se topó con Charlie. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer? Aquel interrogante no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza, una y otra vez, cíclicamente, sin descanso, la cual parecía a punto de explotarle.  
\- Sí, Sharon. Y tú debes de ser Erik, entonces. Charles me ha hablado mucho de ti. - Se acercó a él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, uno que él no se sintió capaz de corresponder. Tenía aquel delicioso olor natural que solo tenía Charles, ese que solo podía asociar con las cosas buenas del mundo. Con cada palabra que decía, confundía más a Erik. - Te he preparado algo de cenar, creo que llevas todo el día sin probar bocado. - Secó una de las lágrimas que todavía restaban en el rostro de Erik, y una expresión comprensiva se dibujó en su rostro.  
\- Lo cierto es que sí, pero primero debo...  
\- Sea lo que sea, puede esperar. - Erik comenzaba a preguntarse si a aquella mujer no le dolía mantener durante tanto tiempo aquella gran sonrisa en el rostro, y comenzó a preguntarse si era sincera, si no ocultaba algo. Dándose cuenta de que no le podía decir que no, se sentó en la mesa, donde ella le puso el plato de comida con mejor aspecto que Erik había visto en su vida, y que, una vez que probó, se dio cuenta de que jamás había probado algo tan delicioso. Si Sharon no era la madre de Charles, al menos sabía cómo debía ser una buena madre.

Ella se limitó a sentarse frente a él, contemplándolo con detenimiento. Había notado durante todo ese rato como él la miraba, de arriba abajo, como la evaluaba, tanto como ella lo hacía con él. Ese hombre tenía... _algo_. No lo sabía explicar, pero hacía que la lujuria explotase en su interior. Lo acababa de conocer, y ya sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Y se sentía tan sola, después de tanto tiempo sin que nadie se acercase a ella... ardía. Pretendía ser atenta y amable, tanto como lo sería una madre, pero se daba cuenta de que solo tenía ganas de llevárselo a la cama, de hacer todas las cosas malas posibles con aquel hombre, que además de ser el primero que veía en mucho tiempo, era probablemente el más atractivo. Y no, no le gustaba pensar eso; sentía perder su dignidad. Una única y vaporosa prenda de ropa cubría su cuerpo, y estaba devorando a un hombre con la vista. ¿Dónde estaba su decencia? Bufó.

Sharon estaba sentada de lado, con aquellas bonitas piernas cruzadas. Acababa de dejar de mirarlo, centrando su vista en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese Erik, pero ahora era él el que la observaba con detenimiento. Hasta que Charles había entrado en su vida, jamás había pensando en que un hombre podría atraerle. De hecho, a día de hoy seguía pensando que Charles era el único hombre hacia el que podría sentir algo alguna vez. No, no le gustaban los hombres: a él solo le gustaba _su_ Charles. Era irónico que todavía se considerase heterosexual, pero es que nadie como él podía disfrutar de la belleza femenina. Las mujeres seguían pareciéndole criaturas de otra galaxia, hermosas y delicadas, salvajes y dulces. Y aquella en concreto, se encontró pensando con cierto remordimiento, era una delicia.

Ella se puso de pie de golpe, como si acabase de recordar algo. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la encimera de la cocina, de espaldas a Erik. Él, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó y rodeó su cintura con sus manos. Podía notar su respiración rápida pero profunda, al igual que sus palpitaciones, las cuales sintió cuando besó su cuello, con un deseo que desconocía de dónde provenía. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el rostro de Erik.

\- Erik... - Se volteó, quedando ambos cara a cara. - Erik, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

Él la miró, una vez más, dibujando aquella sonrisa suya que nunca auguraba nada bueno, que mostraba una sucia maldad. Como toda respuesta, la besó, con un ansia indescriptible, siendo consciente de que intentaba tapar aquella tristeza suya que amenazaba con tragárselo con aquella mujer. La levantó, colocándola sobre la encimera, y profundizó el beso, a la vez que sus manos, como pensando por sí mismas, desataban la cinta que mantenía el batín de Charles pegado al cuerpo de Sharon.

Seguía sin saber por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero el caso es que lo estaba haciendo. Cuando quiso pensarlo fríamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba penetrando a aquella mujer, la que parecía deshacerse de puro placer entre sus brazos, gimiendo deliciosamente, mordiéndole el cuello, susurrándole cosas al oído con la misma lujuria sucia y salvaje que él: Sharon parecía una mujer hecha a su medida.

Y era justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, mirándola, con parte de su hermosa cabellera cubriéndole el rostro, cuando, por un momento, algo que duró lo mismo que se tarda en pestañear, Erik lo vio: no estaba loco – o eso creía, porque a esas alturas ya no lo tenía del todo claro -, ni estaba alucinando, pero había visto, al menos por un momento, a Charles en el lugar de Sharon, respirando entrecortadamente y gimiendo sobre él, algo que no pensó que vería ni en sus más húmedos sueños, lo que le provocó tal excitación que lo llevó a venirse antes de lo que esperaba.

A partir de ahí, todo se volvía muy confuso para él: mezclaba sus propios pensamientos con la realidad, y se daba cuenta, a un mismo tiempo, de que había sido Charles todo el rato, de que Sharon no era más que otra de sus personalidades, solo que esta, a diferencia de las demás, se valía de los poderes del profesor para poder existir: le mostraba al resto del mundo lo que había en la cabeza de Charles en ese momento, a la vez que se engañaba a sí mismo. Y lo cierto es que, fuese una alucinación o no, era una de las cosas más maravillosas que había experimentado nunca.

Acabaron en la alfombra de la biblioteca, justo enfrente de la chimenea encendida, ambos tapados por una manta, sin una sola prenda de ropa por debajo. Fue entonces cuando volvió a suceder, pero esta vez fue durante más tiempo: Charles volvía a estar allí, esta vez sobre Erik, que estaba totalmente acostado. Se acercó y lo besó, probablemente sin ser consciente de que la ilusión de Sharon había desaparecido ante sus ojos. Era la primera vez que lo tenía encima, totalmente desnudo, con aquellos ojos como el cielo cargados de una lujuria que nunca habría podido imaginar. Aquel jodido bastardo de Charles Xavier. Cuán perfecto era, y no importaba lo que hiciese.

Le sujetó el rostro, y lo miró detenidamente, acariciándolo con cuidado, como si se pudiese romper. Era él, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba allí. Pensaba en Robbie, en el deseo de aquellos ojos tornados en el dolor esperanzado que había visto en aquella agonizante versión de Charles que tenía al amor como patria, y volvía a sentirse triste y vacío. No había servido de nada tratar de entregarse al placer: nada podría mejorar hasta que Charles volviese a ser él, hasta que Charles, finalmente, fuese suyo.

Charles colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Erik, ya sin siquiera saber quién era, dudando de los sueños y de la realidad por millonésima vez en su existencia, y así se quedaron, ambos en silencio, como si cada uno acabase de descubrir una verdad diferente, hasta que las llamas de la chimenea se apagaron, y, como por arte de magia, se quedaron dormidos.


	7. Frank.

Erik se despertó cuando la luz del sol caló en sus párpados. No sabía qué hora era, tampoco es que realmente le importase. Llevaba un día entero lejos de la Hermandad y nadie parecía echarlo de menos, aún a pesar de todo. Raven sabía donde estaba: no lo había mirado con buenos ojos cuando le contó lo que planeaba, pero sabía que ella también estaba preocupada por Charles, y que esa era la única manera que tenía de conocer su estado. Lo que a ella no le gustaba, sabía Erik, era que, Raven, en su calidad de mujer, se había percatado de lo que ambos sentían, el uno por el otro, lo cual era como un insulto a su persona teniendo en cuenta que ellos dos eran los únicos hombres del mundo que alguna vez le habían interesado, los que alguna vez había querido. A pesar de todo, sabía que ella podría cubrir su ausencia, durase lo que durase. Raven era una chica lista, la que más, y ciertamente leal.

Seguían acostados sobre la gruesa alfombra de la biblioteca, la cual resultaba sorprendentemente cómoda. La estancia estaba iluminada por la escasa luz que se filtraba por las vidrieras, pero había sido la suficiente como para molestar al polaco, que, una vez más, volvía a tener solo ojos para Charles, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, boca abajo, cubierto con la manta hasta la altura de la cadera, aproximadamente, con su hermosa espalda desprotegida. Nunca lo había visto desnudo hasta ese momento, y ganas no le faltaban, por lo que echar un vistazo bajo las mantas fue casi una obligación para él, lo cual lo dejó gratamente complacido, aquellas bonitas nalgas que tantas veces había tratado de imaginarse bajo los pantalones que siempre llevaba Charles, los cuales no dejaban nada a la imaginación – era un hecho que el inglés vestía como un octogenario, para desgracia de Erik, porque nadie _no_ podía decir que su trasero era probablemente la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida -.  
Para cuando volvió a la biblioteca, Charles ya había desaparecido. Erik se maldijo a sí mismo por dentro, pensando en cuán ingenuo había sido al creer que Charles no se despertaría, creyéndose Dios sabe quién esta vez, y se marcharía de la biblioteca.

O tal vez no.

Erik avanzó unos pasos en el interior de la estancia cuando se percató de que unas trazas de humo provenían de uno de los sillones de cuero marrón que estaban de espaldas a la puerta. Desde su posición, aunque no se había percatado en un primer momento, solo alcanzaba a ver un brazo apoyado en uno de los brazos del sillón, con un vaso medio lleno de algo que se asemejaba peligrosamente al _whiskey_. No, Charles no se había ido esta vez, pero Erik consideraba – si es que aquella persona era Charles, ya físicamente hablando, y no refiriéndose a sus personalidades -, que el hecho de que estuviese sentado en la biblioteca, bebiendo alcohol y fumando - _¡Charles! ¡Charles Francis Xavier, fumando!_ \- , no era una buena señal.

\- ¿Charles? - avanzó otro par de pasos, sin saber, como siempre, qué hacer. Una risa sardónica le contestó a la pregunta.  
\- Al parecer el tal Charles está desaparecido, y lo debéis de apreciar mucho, porque no hay persona que no se dirija a mi sin llamarme por ese nombre. Debe de ser un hijo de puta muy guapo.  
\- ¿Joe? - Su voz no sonaba demasiado contenta cuando pronunció ese nombre. No quería volver a encontrarse con Joe. No quería volver a debatirse entre romperle los dientes o follárselo hasta que se le quitasen las ganas de ser el jodido psicópata que era.   
\- ¿Joe? - Vio como aquella mano dejaba el vaso sobre la mesita de cristal que tenía junto al sillón. - Oh, eso es nuevo. Pero sigue intentándolo: tampoco me llamo Joe.  
\- Creo que no tengo más opciones. - Erik no estaba seguro de si debía seguir avanzando o quedarse donde estaba. Algo le decía que, aunque no fuese Joe, esa nueva personalidad también era peligrosa, en cierto modo, con aquella voz aterciopelada y calma, muy calma, como si manejase la situación en todo momento. El acento inglés volvía a estar diluido en algo que el polaco no supo identificar.  
\- Entonces tal vez debería presentarme... Erik. - Sabía su nombre. Otro más que lo sabía. Le frustraba esa situación de andar a tientas, de empezar de cero otra vez, de que algunos supiesen algo, de que otros no tuviesen ni idea de absolutamente nada. Pensaba en Charlie y en su pequeño y cálido mundo, y al mismo tiempo pensaba en Robbie y en cómo parecía saberlo todo. 

Charles se puso de pie, quedando cara a cara con Erik. Llevaba una camisa gris y unos vaqueros ajustados de color negro, ambas prendas de ropa que Erik no le había visto a Charles jamás. No sabía cuándo había pasado, pero ya no tenía el pelo largo y desordenado de hacía tan solo unos minutos, sino que era una versión más elegante pero, al mismo tiempo, más maltratada de sí mismo. Estaba allí de pie, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, mirándolo de forma penetrante con los ojos entrecerrados, casi dos rendijas azules colmadas de cierta malicia.

\- Me llamo Frank. - Soltó el humo que llevaba en los pulmones, como si llevase fumando toda su vida, lo cual Erik podía corroborar que no era así. - Siento no poder complacerte, pero no, no soy Charles. Tal vez ya vaya siendo hora de que lo vayas a buscar a otra parte.  
\- Creo que ya no va a ser necesario eso. - Erik podía palpar la hostilidad de aquel individuo. Pensó si Frank también tenía el rencor de Joe hacia su persona, tal vez parte del sentimiento real de Charles, Erik ya no podía saberlo.  
\- ¿Ah, no? - Frank avanzó un paso en dirección a Erik, acortando distancia entre los dos. - Como sea, lárgate de todos modos. No me gusta rodearme de gente como tú.  
\- ¿Gente como yo? - Erik levantó una ceja, preguntándose a qué se refería ese tipo. No terminaba de caerle bien.  
\- Sí, ya sabes... - Quedó a centímetros de su rostro, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa. - Jodidos muerdealmohadas. - Le echó el humo del cigarrillo en el rostro.  
\- Ten cuidado con los que dices. - Erik se sintió herido en su orgullo propio. Sabía que no debía, pero no podía evitarlo; el temperamento de Erik no era precisamente el más suave del mundo.  
\- ¿Cuidado? ¿Cuidado con qué? - Tiró el cigarrillo a la alfombra y luego lo pisó, probablemente algo que luego Charles lamentaría. - ¿Acaso vas a follarme si no me porto bien? Eso es lo que os gusta a los jodidos enfermos como tú, ¿verdad?

De todas las cosas que podían ser, el tal Frank era un maldito homófobo, y parecía estar al tanto de todas las cosas que se pasaban por la cabeza de Erik... incluyendo lo último que había dicho. Puede que le gustase Charles, y nadie más en el mundo, pero, tanto aquella versión del profesor, como el idiota psicópata de Joe, eran dos hombres por los que Erik mataría por tener sexo con ellos. Peligrosos y maquiavélicos, sexuales a su manera. Era algo a lo que él no podía negarse. Y sí, volvía a estar excitado, y le resultaba de lo más contradictorio sentirse tan perturbado, dolido y excitado a un mismo tiempo, lo que le llevaba ocurriendo desde el momento en el que decidió quedarse al cargo de Charles. Se preguntaba cómo Hank había aguantado tanto tiempo – aunque probablemente él no quisiese acostarse con Charles a la primera de cambio, lo cual facilitaba mucho las cosas -, y también comenzaba a entender por qué parecía tan derrotado cuando le abrió la puerta.

\- Escucha, no quiero tener problemas contigo, ¿entiendes? - Erik estudió su rostro; estaba tan cerca de él que podría contar sus poros si quisiese. Apestaba a tabaco y a alcohol, lo cual no era de extrañar. Frank volvió a sonreír, con aquella maldad lacerante suya.  
\- Dame una buena razón para no tenerlos.  
\- ¿Por qué iba a querer problemas contigo? No te he hecho nada, que yo sepa.  
\- Eso no hace que dejes de ser escoria. - Escupió las palabras, taladrándolo con la mirada. Era total y absolutamente irracional. Bastante más que Joe, y eso ya era decir.  
\- El hecho de que me sienta atraído por un hombre, no hace que me atraigan todos los del mundo. No me acostaría contigo, no tienes nada por lo que estar en mi contra – mintió Erik. Lo cierto es que probablemente sería una de las primeras personas a las que se follaría en el mundo, incluso si no tuviese nada que ver con Charles.  
\- ¿Ah, no? - Su respiración profunda se vio alterada por la primera carcajada genuina de toda la conversación. - Mientes.  
\- ¿Miento?  
\- Sí. Mientes como el jodido bastardo que eres. ¿Y sabes qué? - Lo agarró de la camiseta, como si estuviese a punto de darle un puñetazo. Erik se preparó para defenderse en ese caso, pues tal vez podría ganarle si decidía pelear contra él a puñetazo limpio. - Te lo voy a demostrar.

Se apartó de él, no más de un paso, todavía sujetando la camiseta de Erik. Parecía estar estudiándolo, calculando distancias o todo lo que podría llevarle para golpearlo. Eso parecía, sí. Erik se estaba preparando para defenderse, lo cual no sirvió para nada, porque, y rompiendo todos sus esquemas, Frank lo arrastró hacia sí y lo besó en la boca, justo cuando parecía a punto de incrustarle el puño en una mejilla. Si fuesen personas aisladas, ese tipo sería el hermano gemelo y degenerado de Joe, era algo que Erik tenía claro: ni ellos sabían lo que querían – porque si era un homófobo latente, ¿por qué acababa de hacer eso? -, pero ambos besaban con una necesidad y una maestría que al polaco le dejaba una erección que parecía imposible de bajar, con aquella lengua ansiosa e inquisidora, explorando todos los rincones de su boca como si fuesen tierras desconocidas, el sabor del tabaco y el whiskey como un curiosamente delicioso aliciente. Apenas duró un minuto, pero probablemente fue el más intenso de la vida de Erik, y cuando acabó, se limitó a quedarse respirando, profundamente otra vez, sobre la boca de su acompañante, con los ojos cerrados, como si acabase de hacer algo que le había costado un mundo. 

Erik sintió la necesidad de besarlo de nuevo, teniendo tan a su alcance aquellos labios rojos y húmedos, que parecían hechos para ser mordidos y degustados. Trató de alcanzar su boca, pero Frank respondió apartándolo de golpe con un empujón hacia atrás, soltando su camiseta en el proceso, la que había mantenido agarrada todo el rato, apretándola con fuerza.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo. - Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, dejando escapar el aire en hondas bocanadas. - ¿Ves como sí que lo harías? Todos sois iguales, joder. Me das asco. - Cogió el vaso de la mesita en la que lo había dejado, y vació su contenido de un solo trago.

Erik se lo quedó mirando, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Lo había besado solo para demostrar que, en el hipotético caso de poder hacerlo, se habría acostado con él? La confusión dio paso a la ira, que aunque trataba de controlarla, le resultaba imposible. Intentaba recordarse, una y otra vez, como un mantra, que aquel hombre era Charles, el dulce y hermoso Charles, su Charles, y que todo ese comportamiento no era real, nada más que el resultado de lo que él mismo le había hecho, tratando de apelar a sus propios remordimientos para no atacarle como un perro rabioso. Pero, al parecer, ni eso consiguió serenarlo. 

A Magneto no le gustaba que jugasen con él, y menos de ese modo.

Volvió a acortar las distancias entre los dos, y le soltó un puñetazo en pleno rostro, el mismo que él pensó que recibiría por parte de Frank. Al parecer lo tomó por sorpresa, porque dejó caer al suelo el vaso que todavía sujetaba entre sus manos, vacío, que rebotó contra la alfombra y se quedó allí, sin romperse. Se llevó una mano al rostro, como tratando de procesar que lo había golpeado.

Y entonces, empezó la pelea.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Erik no peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con nadie, y lo cierto es que tampoco recordaba el placer que obtenía de ello. No es que estuviese ganando, pues al parecer, las versiones psicópatas de Charles tenían una fuerza que casi podría considerarse una mutación, pero soltar adrenalina era una sensación fantástica.

Frank trató de darle un puñetazo en una de esas ocasiones, cuando ya llevaban aproximadamente unos cinco minutos tratando de matarse el uno al otro, y Erik contestó empujándolo contra una de las paredes de la biblioteca, con la suerte de que se golpeó la nuca con una violencia inusitada. Y no fue hasta ese momento, en el que se quedó contra la pared, amenazando con perder la consciencia, sus ojos tratando de enfocar la realidad, que Erik se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, por no decir que _todo_ había cambiado.

Porque el hombre que le devolvía la mirada, jadeando, tratando de palparse el fuerte golpe de la nuca, mientras que de su cabeza comenzaba a deslizarse un pequeño reguero de sangre, era el propio Erik.


	8. Erik.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de golpearse el rostro a sí mismo para comprobar si estaba soñando, aunque realmente sabía que no era así. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas del mundo, Charles se había creado su propia versión _de él_? Ni siquiera el propio Erik se habría escogido a sí mismo...

_Porque fuiste tú quien lo abandonó, tú y solo tú._

Erik tuvo que obligar a su cerebro a callarse, aún y a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón. Él le había roto el corazón a Charles, él había hecho que acabase en una silla de ruedas y, sí, él lo había abandonado. Si su cabeza había comenzado a cubrir sus carencias afectivas con personas ficticias, ¿por qué no crear a su propio Erik, a un Erik que no lo dejaría abandonado después de haberlo traicionado? Porque tal vez Charles no quisiese a Erik del modo en el que el polaco lo hacía, pero resultaba obvio que lo apreciaba especialmente. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo, y Erik había arrojado todo eso al vacío en el momento en el que se marchó.

Levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a aquel hombre que seguía apoyado contra la pared, jadeando por el esfuerzo tras la pelea que había surgido prácticamente de la nada, masajeándose las sienes, en un alto al fuego unánime y silencioso. Era Erik, innegablemente, pero con algunas diferencias con respecto al verdadero, al Erik del presente. Había algo en él... algo idealizado, algo que lo convertía en alguien demasiado celestial como para ser real. Una mezcla del hombre que era antes de todo lo que había sucedido en Cuba y los pensamientos de Charles. Y lo atravesaba con la mirada, viendo un reflejo tan idéntico de la hostilidad de su ser en él que no pudo evitar un profundo escalofrío.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - siseó, comportándose como un animal que siente su territorio amenazado, su supremacía; Erik era consciente de que aquel espejismo de su persona no hacía más que comportarse como él mismo haría.  
\- ¿Yo? - Erik sonrió sin alegría. - No deberías preguntármelo a mi.

Aquel _no-Erik_ se alejó de la pared, por primera vez en minutos. Todavía tenía un pequeño reguero de sangre deslizándose por una de sus sienes, pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo tan radiante como el sol, algo que no se escapó a los ojos de Erik, el cual no podía evitar pensar que una imitación era mejor que él mismo con cierto desprecio. Se colocó frente a él, quedando ambos hombres como si se estuviesen viendo en un espejo, tratando de comprobar que lo que veían sus ojos era real. Ambos sabían que el otro era un impostor, lo que directamente probaba que uno de los dos estaba errado en sus teorías, y solo el verdadero Erik, el único de los dos que era consciente de que todo era productor de la mente de Charles Xavier, sabía quién era. 

¿Pero cómo probarlo?

El silencio imperaba en la sala, y los dos hombres no hacían nada más que mantenerse la mirada, en un duelo mutuo. Tal vez Charles supiese cómo era Erik mejor que el propio Erik, después de todo. Seguía con ese aura de ser irreal a su alrededor, e hizo que Erik se sobresaltase en el momento en el que alargó la mano y le tocó la barbilla, justo donde tenía una cicatriz, como tratando de comprobar que era real, acariciándola con el pulgar.

\- ¿Cómo es posible...? - Toda la hostilidad pareció esfumarse por un segundo.  
\- No es lo que crees. - Erik le habló, sintiéndose extraño. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse extraño? - Soy Erik, el verdadero Erik. El único, de hecho.  
\- ¿Y qué va a ser lo próximo, que en realidad estoy tarado, que soy un maldito perturbado? - Erik trató de aguantarse las ganas de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo a unos niveles descontrolados, sabiendo que se había contestado a sí mismo sin siquiera saberlo, pero decidió que era mejor proceder con cuidado: si Charles pensaba comportarse como él realmente, no iba a ser tan sencillo como asentir, sonreír y decir que todo estaba bien.  
\- No. Simplemente no sabes quién eres.  
\- Por supuesto que lo sé. - Levantó una ceja, como si Erik fuese innegablemente idiota. - Soy Erik Lehnsherr. - Escuchar aquello proviniendo de otro individuo, que para más inri era una versión mejorada de sí mismo, lo hizo sentir violento. - Y no sé quién eres tú, pero espero que tengas alguna buena explicación para esto. - Volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, dándole a entender que sus amenazas llegarían a buen puerto pronto.

Erik lo miró, reflejando parte de la tristeza que llevaba dentro por primera vez. Todavía sentía aquel roce en su barbilla, aunque ya no estaba allí: le recordaba demasiado a Charles como para pensar en otra cosa. Recordaba un día en el que lo había hecho, como si fuese algo natural, como todo lo que hacía Charles era, algo que se solía hacer. Nunca había vuelto a pensar en ello, pero volviendo la vista atrás, pensando en el pasado, se percataba de todo lo que no había sabido valorar, todo lo que había echado a perder, que había dejado marchar.

\- Charles...  
\- No creo que Charles tenga algo que ver con esto.  
\- Tú eres Charles.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
\- Quiero que... _vuelvas_.

No supo cual fue el momento exacto en el que empezó a llorar, pero las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos, los que ya parecían dos inagotables manantiales. Bajó la vista, en un último intento por proteger su dignidad. Se había prometido a sí mismo no dejarse vencer en ningún momento, pero ya no lo podía soportar más. Sabía que desde que había conocido a Robbie nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo, y su psique amenazaba con dejar de funcionar con corrección. Había llegado hasta allí para estar con Charles, para solucionar todos sus errores de una vez por todas, y no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar que en esos momentos estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión Xavier con una versión de sí mismo en la que se escondía, y existía, el propio Charles, que se negaba a creer que _no_ era Erik.

Se había dejado caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra y ya ni siquiera le importaba aquello a lo que él llamaba dignidad, que solía ser una de sus más preciadas posesiones. Toda su altanería, toda su hostilidad, todo lo que, y aunque nunca lo admitiese, en esencia era Erik, había desaparecido debajo de sus destrozados sentimientos. Sabía que así se había sentido Charles en algún momento, y el mero hecho de pensarlo le daba ganas de golpearse a sí mismo hasta matarse.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - El otro hombre se había acuclillado a su lado, con una preocupación genuina. Ya no parecía enfadado, ni siquiera amenazante, simplemente... simplemente parecía el Erik que él mismo debería ser, lo que no mejoró las cosas en absoluto. Quería parar, y quería hablar, pero solo podía seguir llorando, casi suplicando porque el aire llegase correctamente a sus pulmones.  
\- Oye, no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando pero... - Miró a su alrededor, como si estuviese muy confundido. - Esto es surrealista. - Charles habría hecho gala de toda su empatía y sensibilidad, pero Erik no poseía ninguna de esas dos cualidades, y realmente pensó en que ojalá hubiese sido alguien mejor, alguien agradable.  
\- Tienes que creerme. - Había tomado aire profundamente, y tomó su rostro entre las manos, apresándolo, haciendo que no pudiese mirar en otra dirección que no fuesen sus ojos rojizos inundados por las lágrimas. - Trata de leer mi mente. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Verás que no miento.

 _Erik_ no comprendía nada. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué era idéntico a él? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Estaba muy confuso, pero, sobre todo, estaba asustado: sin tener clara la razón, sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, que todo lo que decía era verdad, que él no era Erik. 

Pero... ¿cómo era posible?

Cerró los ojos, como si estuviese muy cansado de golpe. Allí, dentro de la oscuridad de sus párpados, creyó ver algo, y trató de aferrarse a ello. No entendía cómo era posible, pero sabía que era la mente del hombre que tenía delante, un hombre que parecía las ruinas de algo que había sido, no hacía demasiado tiempo.

Al igual que él.

Apoyó su frente contra la de Erik, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Su ser entero se movía sin obedecer sus órdenes, y ni siquiera era desagradable. Lo sujetó por la nuca, haciendo que ambos se mantuviesen unidos, mientras que con una mano se tocaba una de sus sienes, instintivamente. Fue entonces cuando pudo adentrarse, al fin, dentro de aquel agujero brillante que era la mente de Erik Lehnsherr.

Y fue entonces cuando, al fin, lo supo todo.


	9. Charles.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y notaba su respiración y su aliento. Lo cierto es que no se estaba mal; podía llegar a olvidarse de que si abría los ojos se vería a sí mismo, y trataba únicamente de pensar en Charles, que era a quien tenía verdaderamente delante. Sentía su mano sujetándolo por la nuca, y aquella leve presión de su frente sobre la suya. Había silencio, y solo eso.

Se preguntaba en qué pensaba Charles, en si habría sido capaz de leer su mente, en si habría descubierto la verdad. Un ciento de pensamientos atravesaban su cerebro, y no era capaz de ponerlos en orden. Si tan solo volviese a ser _su_ Charles...

Le sobresaltó sentir lágrimas sobre su rostro, unas lágrimas que, por una vez, no le pertenecían. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su acompañante, todavía bajo su rostro, en la misma posición, todavía sin abrir los ojos, las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas silenciosamente, casi como si no fuese consciente de ello.

\- Charles...  
\- ¿Eres tú, de verdad? - Abrió los ojos, y Erik se percató de que aquellos ojos que lo atravesaban eran los de Charles, y no los de ningún otro, aunque todavía no hubiese recuperado su aspecto original. Eso era probablemente más incómodo que todo lo anterior. - ¿Eres real?

Erik no dijo nada, simplemente lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó. Sus palabras no cambiarían nada, no le convencerían de que no era otra de sus imaginaciones. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero lo sabía. Sentía como Charles lo rodeaba con sus brazos, y lo sentía llorar sobre su hombro, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo conteniéndose. 

Era él, lo sabía. Había vuelto.

\- Erik. - Se separó de él, solo para volver a mirarlo a los ojos, lo cual seguía creándole una extraña sensación, algo que le producía escalofríos. - Gracias por haber vuelto.  
\- No, no hagas eso. - Erik sentía la culpabilidad aguijoneándole la nuca. - Nunca debería haberme ido. Deberías odiarme por todo lo que he hecho.

Charles no dijo nada, únicamente dibujó una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y lo besó. Al principio esto descolocó un poco a Erik, pues seguía viéndose en Charles a través de sus ojos, pero se sentía tan bien que se obligó a olvidarlo de nuevo y concentrarse en la imagen que tenía del inglés en su cabeza, pensando, además, que ahora lo estaba besando realmente, Charles Xavier y no otro. Lo estaba besando. ¿Quería eso decir que entonces lo quería como él o todavía no estaba seguro de quién era y, por lo tanto, cómo debía reaccionar?

Profundizó el beso. Notaba su lengua llegando a todos los rincones de su boca, y el calor se le agolpaba en el rostro. Para cuando se separaron, Charles volvía a ser el de siempre, o al menos, el hombre que era ahora. Todavía tenía sangre en las sienes, y el rostro bañado por las lágrimas, pero ya nada importaba porque volvía a ser él.

\- Charles, perdóname.  
\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Erik. El pasado ya no importa. Ya no más. Creías hacer lo correcto. Yo no puedo exigirte nada.  
\- Pero te he hecho daño. - Tomó su rostro entre las manos, como si todavía no pudiese creer que fuese Charles. Sus ojos seguían siendo dos tristes océanos, y sabía que nada estaba bien, por mucho que sus palabras dijesen lo contrario. Típico de Charles Xavier.  
\- Tú no me has hecho nada. He sido... yo.  
\- Pero ha sido porque yo te he abandonado. Si me hubiese quedado... Si te hubiese dicho todo... Si... Dios, lo siento tanto, Charles. Te amo.

Lo había dicho en voz alta, al fin, después de tanto tiempo. Lo había reconocido, y lo cierto es que se sentía como si se hubiese arrancado una gran espina del pecho, una que llevaba clavada muy profundamente. Le amaba, y era una de las pocas cosas que sabía con seguridad en el mundo.

\- Yo también te amo, Erik. - Decía aquello realmente sentido, con más pasión con la que cualquiera lo diría. - Más de lo que crees. Pero... - Estaba muy cerca de él todavía, con aquella tristeza indescriptible en el rostro que hacía que Erik solo tuviese ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo lo malo que ocurriese en el mundo, como había pensado la primera vez que lo vio, de vuelta en la mansión. Pretendía decirle algo, algo que no quería decir y que Erik no quería escuchar. - Ya es tarde, Erik. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, saber que no te he perdido del todo, aún a pesar de lo que ha sucedido. Pero yo no...  
\- Charles. - Su voz sonaba suplicante. - Charles, he venido para quedarme, para siempre si quieres. Quiero enmendar lo que hice. Por favor.  
\- No hay nada que enmendar, Erik. Te amo, te amo mucho, pero no te puedes quedar.

Charles se apartó ligeramente de él, notando como se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Por supuesto que quería que Erik se quedase con él para siempre, por supuesto que le amaba, y por supuesto que él era realmente el gran vacío de su vida, lo que le había llevado a acabar así, lo que le había hecho enloquecer. Pero bien sabía que estaba roto por dentro, y por muchas cosas malas que Erik hubiese hecho, no se merecía estar con alguien que no pudiese hacerlo feliz, alguien que ni siquiera sabía cómo cuidarse a sí mismo. Al menos, no en el nombre del amor de Charles hacia Erik. Por eso quería que se marchase, que volviese con la Hermandad y que hiciese lo que fuera, pero que lo hiciese feliz y libre. Que conociese a otra persona y que se enamorase de ella, y que no fuese un juguete roto con el que ya no se podía hacer nada.

\- Charles...  
\- Márchate, Erik. Ya has conseguido lo que querías. ¿Querías que no te odiase, que no te guardase rencor, que te demostrase que aún te quiero? Ya tienes todo ello, pero no puedes quedarte. - Le dio un beso superficial en los labios, como si fuese una necesidad. - Lo siento, Erik. De verdad que lo siento.  
\- Tú no tienes nada de lo que disculparte. - A Erik le frustraba que no hiciese más que disculparse por cosas que ni siquiera había hecho. Charles siempre había sido un mártir, y siempre había sido lo único sobre él que realmente le molestaba. - ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme? Tú sabes que me necesitas, Charles. Lo sabes.

 _Por supuesto que lo sé_. A Charles le temblaban las manos, pero cerró los puños, tratando de que no se notase. Erik era el centro de su mundo incluso cuando no estaba allí. Precisamente por eso no podía quedarse. Magneto había deshecho su vida por completo, pero, aún así, él no se sentía capaz de no preocuparse por su porvenir, de no ver por su felicidad antes que la suya.

\- Erik... - Iba a hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que las palabras no acudían a sus labios. Notaba que sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, por millonésima vez, solo que, para variar, ahora no quería desmayarse, no quería dejar de ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Notaba como su nariz comenzaba a sangrar profusamente, y aunque se llevó la mano al rostro a tiempo, un hilillo rojizo se le escurrió de entre los dedos. Necesitaba una dosis del suero de Hank, y la necesitaba pronto, y sabía que no llegaría a tiempo.

Además... estaba aquello, aquello con lo que se había levantado esa mañana. Aquel latido en una de sus sienes, una presencia externa a la que no reconocía, pero que estaba cerca, muy cerca, lo suficiente como para tenerlo preocupado, desde una altura inferior a la que él mismo se encontraba. Era débil, casi una consciencia que no sabía pensar, pero no era capaz de identificarla – debido a que era imposible que estuviese tan cerca y no pudiese verla, y Charles se negaba a pensar que su cabeza había perdido tanto el rumbo como para haberse inventado eso -, y ayudaba a su inestabilidad, a su adicción a las inyecciones y al dolor de tener que decirle a Erik que se tenía que marchar, por mucho que desease agarrarse a él y no soltarse nunca más. Que fuese su cielo y sus estrellas, y que no existiese nada más.

Erik lo sujetó a tiempo, justo cuando estaba a punto de darse contra el suelo. Charles se desmayaba el número de veces suficientes como para que fuese preocupante, pero él no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese cuidarle y rezar para que no volviese a suceder. Probablemente tenía que ver con sus personalidades y con el suero, una mezcla de ambas cosas, tal vez con algo más añadido, y Erik sabía que Charles tenía que parar. No podía seguir destrozándose de esa manera, y por mucho empeño que tuviese en que Erik se marchase, no lo haría. 

Llevó a Charles a la habitación y lo tumbó en la cama. Estaba muy pálido, y la sangre acentuaba el contraste; parecía un cadáver. Erik lo tapó con las mantas, con infinito cuidado, y se dedicó a limpiarle las sienes, la nariz y los labios, todo cubierto de su sangre. Se percató de que uno de sus pómulos estaba ligeramente enrojecido, donde no hacía mucho, él mismo lo había golpeado, y rezó para que no le quedase ninguna marca. Se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de golpearle, pero también se percató de que, para cuando pelearon, no estaba pensando absolutamente en nada, la adrenalina encegueciendo su cerebro... y ahora se arrepentía. Como le pasaba siempre, y ese era su problema: se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo demasiado tarde. No sabía sopesar sus opciones, era demasiado impulsivo, y darse cuenta de ello fue como descubrir a Dios.

Suspiró, a la vez que contemplaba a Charles una vez más; nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, tan groseramente rojizos y apetecibles como siempre, la respiración apenas audible o perceptible, la piel ahora limpia y bonita. Parecía la clase de ser que los artistas pintaban en sus cuadros. Se quedó allí, junto a él, pensando en que Charles había hecho algo malo en su otra vida para enamorarse de un capullo como él, y que el capullo, además, tuviese tal fijación con su persona.

Lo besó superficialmente en los labios, sabiendo que no se despertaría – esta vez con más seguridad que cuando lo dejó solo para ir a ducharse -, simplemente por el hecho de que podía, y quería, hacerlo. Quería tener esos labios para él para siempre, y sabía que no podría parar hasta conseguirlo. Le acarició brevemente el rostro, dejando que una sonrisa se le escapase por primera vez en mucho tiempo, simplemente de lo maravillado que se encontraba al contemplarlo. Por último, y aunque no quisiera, Erik salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. 

Era hora de llamar a Hank.


	10. Consequences.

Hank McCoy entró en la mansión sin estar demasiado seguro de lo que iba a encontrarse en su interior. Erik lo estaba esperando, sentado en las grandes escaleras que se encontraban enfrente de la puerta principal, bajo la enorme lámpara de araña del recibidor, su expresión imposible de descifrar, como casi siempre en el maldito Erik Lehnsherr. Le extrañaba que lo hubiese llamado, pues el polaco, como no era difícil de saber, era la clase de persona que se consideraba lo suficientemente capaz de hacer todo por sí mismo, sin que nadie tuviese que ayudarle. O había cambiado mucho, o algo malo había pasado – algo más, por decirlo de alguna manera -.

\- Hola, Erik. - Se subió las gafas con el dedo índice, ya tratando de adelantarse a la pregunta que gritaba su cerebro. - ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Hank... - Era la primera vez que escuchaba la inseguridad en la voz de Erik. Algo nuevo. - Creo que Charles no está bien. Y no me refiero a... - Se señaló la cabeza, tratando de dar a entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo. - Creo que hay algo más. Algo físico. Es por eso que te he llamado.  
\- ¿Dónde está? - Hank dibujó una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.   
\- En su habitación. Se quedó inconsciente, y lo he llevado hasta la cama.  
\- De acuerdo, deja que vaya a buscar unas cuantas cosas al laboratorio y ahora mismo subiré. Si es posible, por favor, quédate fuera de la habitación mientras lo examino. Trataré de ser lo más breve posible, te lo prometo. - Le mantuvo la mirada, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Erik objetaría algo, pero no dijo nada en absoluto; ese día no hacía más que sorprenderlo.

Charles estaba en cama, tal y como Erik lo había dejado, inconsciente, pálido y cubierto por la ropa de la cama. Hank se percató de que había marcas de violencia en el rostro de Charles, especialmente una marca que amenazaba con convertirse en un moratón, a la altura de su pómulo derecho. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

Estaba cambiando. Mientras le hacía distintas pruebas al cuerpo inerte del profesor, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Tal vez se debía al excesivo consumo del suero, pero sus poderes estaban cambiando, lo sabía. Había comenzado con aquellas visiones, esas en las que era personas diferentes, en las que los demás solo podían ver lo que él quería que viese – así _Sharon_ había pasado de ser un comportamiento anómalo en el profesor a ser una persona preocupantemente real -, y estas habían ido, poco a poco, convirtiéndose en personas más y más reales, hasta el punto en el que se podría decir que la forma física de Charles dejaba de existir mientras pretendía ser alguna de aquellas otras que su propia cabeza había generado. Lo había estado estudiando, y le maravillaba que incluso sus órganos y estado de salud cambiasen.

En ese momento, Charles abrió los ojos. Hank acababa de tomarle una muestra de sangre, pero él pareció no percatarse. Se sentó con dificultad, pues sus piernas ya no reaccionaban, y lo miró con una mueca de preocupación, como si tuviese algún malestar.

\- Hank. - Hank se limitó a mirarlo, por toda respuesta. Charles seguía estando blanco como la cal, y parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma. - Hank, creo que voy a vomitar. - El joven se lo quedó mirando, como tratando de procesar que hubiese abierto los ojos solo para decirle eso, además de que todavía no tenía claro qué estaba mal en el cuerpo del profesor. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, le acercó la papelera del baño, colocándola junto a la cama, pues no serviría de nada que lo llevase él mismo hasta el baño. 

Charles sentía náuseas, pero supo que no vomitaría. Al menos, tener donde hacerlo cerca lo hizo sentir mejor. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, y seguía notando aquella presencia intrusa, que ahora tenía la seguridad de que provenía de algún punto a la altura de su estómago. Era quizás más intenso que hacía unas horas, y estaba casi totalmente convencido de que era la raíz de todos sus actuales problemas físicos.

\- Hank, ¿qué haces aquí? - Fue como si de pronto, a pesar de todo lo que estaba inundando su cerebro, se hubiese percatado de que algo había cambiado a su alrededor, y ese algo era Hank McCoy. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se masajeó las sienes. - ¿Dónde está... Erik? - Rezaba por no haberse vuelto completamente loco, porque fuese verdad el que Erik estuviese allí.  
\- He venido a examinarte, Charles. - Dijo su nombre no muy seguro de si estaba hablando con Charles, pero como no obtuvo ninguna réplica, continuó, más seguro. - Le pedí a Erik, que por cierto, fue quien me llamó, que no estuviese aquí mientras lo hacía. Está afuera, no te preocupes, no tiene pensado marcharse. - Se sentó en el borde de la cama, al mismo tiempo que Charles se dejaba caer hacia atrás de nuevo, lanzando un sonoro suspiro. - ¿Cómo estás, Charles?  
\- Bueno... es complicado. - El profesor no parecía muy seguro de qué sería lo siguiente que diría; no quería hablar de Erik, que probablemente sería lo más notorio que le estaba sucediendo, pero lo que realmente quería mencionar, ese asunto que lo estaba torturando, no sabía como formularlo. - Hay algo aquí... – se llevó la mano al estómago, justo al epicentro de aquella molestia. - Me duele. A mi cabeza. No me deja pensar. Es como si estuviese... _vivo_ , y me estuviese mortificando. - Hank lo escuchó, con atención, como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo que sus palabras.  
\- Bien, deja que me haga cargo de eso entonces, ¿de acuerdo? - Charles le sonrió débilmente, como siempre que quería darle las gracias a Hank pero no sabía cómo.

Se pasó toda la tarde allí, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por un inquieto Erik que no cesaba de preguntar qué ocurría para que estuviese tanto tiempo en la habitación, y lo cierto es que ni siquiera el joven tenía claro el porqué. Es decir, tenía resultados, pero ninguno de ellos tenía sentido, no para tratarse de un hombre, por mucho que fuese un mutante. Fue entonces cuando, sin poder evitar dejar caer la mandíbula, recordó lo que él mismo había pensado con respecto a los cambios físicos de Charles: habían evolucionado hasta ser algo más que simples visiones; eran verdaderos seres físicos, con todo lo que ello conllevaba. ¿Quería decir eso...?

Dios, no.

\- Profesor. - Hank se le acercó, pálido. - Creo que ya he diagnosticado el problema, pero antes me gustaría hablar con Erik un momento. No tardaré, lo prometo. - Hank salió de la habitación antes de que Charles pudiese objetar nada, dejándolo con un gran interrogante en la mente.

Erik estaba en la biblioteca, sentado en el sillón que ya llevaba su nombre aunque nadie lo dijese en voz alta, contemplando el tablero de ajedrez, con un vaso lleno de algo que parecía _whiskey_. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, y ni siquiera se percató de la llegaba de Hank McCoy a la estancia, tan perdido estaba en lo que cavilaba.

\- Erik, ¿te importa si hablamos un momento? - Hank llevaba un papel en la mano, pero lo dobló y lo introdujo en el bolsillo antes de sentarse frente a Magneto, que lo miraba penetrantemente sin decir nada. Interpretó su silencio como una invitación a que continuase, así que tomó aliento y se obligó a hacerlo, por mucho que realmente no quisiera. - Bien, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero hay algo que debo preguntarte y que me tienes que contestar con total y absoluta sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo? He venido a preguntártelo a ti porque no sé hasta qué punto el profesor recuerda los eventos de los últimos días. Piensa que de tu sinceridad depende la salud de Charles. - Imprimió una especial intensidad a estas últimas palabras, como indicándole que era de vital importancia que no dijese otra cosa que no fuese la verdad.  
\- Estoy aquí para hacer lo que sea por Charles, así que deberías saber que contestaré, si de ello depende su bienestar. - Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y juntó las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos, como indicándole que estaba volcando en él toda su atención, algo que Erik Lehnsherr no hacía demasiado a menudo.  
\- Me alegra oír eso, Erik. - Hank dibujó una genuina sonrisa en su rostro, que no pudo durar demasiado. - Bien, esto es complicado de preguntar, pero... Erik, ¿tú y Charles... habéis... bueno, habéis mantenido relaciones?  
\- ¿Relaciones? - Erik levantó una ceja, inquisitivo, tratando de que no se notase como su flujo sanguíneo amenazaba con acumularse en sus mejillas.  
\- Sí, bueno, ya sabes... Relaciones. Relaciones sexuales. Te estoy preguntando si Charles y tú habéis tenido sexo.

Erik se había puesto notablemente nervioso, y eso era algo que no podía ocultar ni aunque pusiese todo su empeño. Su ojos se mostraban huidizos, y se había sonrojado, algo que Hank no podría haber imaginado nunca – aquella semana era la de ver cosas que nunca antes habían sido vistas, al parecer -.

\- Podría decirse que sí...  
\- Erik: ¿sí o no?  
\- Sí. Bueno, yo no lo veía exactamente, pero sí, supongo que puede decirse que sí.  
\- ¿Sharon...? - Hank trataba de buscar una explicación lógica al hecho de que Erik se hubiese acostado con el profesor.  
\- Sharon. - Sonaba como si estuviese profundamente decepcionado por el hecho de que no fuese el veradero Charles con el que había tenido sexo, lo que hizo que la búsqueda de excusas de Hank, aunque saciada, se viese un tanto inútil.   
\- Agradezco tu sinceridad, Erik, pero hay algo que debes saber con respecto a ese asunto, algo que todavía no le he dicho a Charles, y que digamos que es... complicado. - Hank volvió a tomar aire, sintiéndose infinitamente violento. - Verás, cuando has mantenido relaciones con Sharon... digámoslo así: Sharon no es una mera alucinación, es tan real como Charles permite que sea. Y creo que no has usado la protección adecuada, algo de lo que no te puedo culpar pero... Digamos que ahora hay consecuencias.  
\- ¿Consecuencias? - El cerebro de Erik había comenzado a funcionar muy despacio, como si le costase procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, como si ya lo supiese pero se negase a creer que fuese verdad.  
\- En realidad, una única consecuencia. - Hank lo miró, casi compadeciéndose. - Un bebé.

Erik dejó caer la mandíbula, siendo probablemente la primera vez en su vida que lo sorprendían de esa manera. ¿Un bebé? Eso era imposible. Es decir, Charles seguía siendo un hombre, ¿cómo demonios iba a dejarlo... _embarazado_? El mero hecho de pensarlo le parecía patético. Cuando Hank le dijo que de su sinceridad dependía la salud de Charles, no pensó que fuese a reírse de él de esa manera.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer, Erik, pero así es. Y eso no es todo: crece casi por minuto. Es un mutante, no cabe duda, y probablemente sea uno muy poderoso. El gran problema es que no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, así que quizás debería ir a pedir ayuda. - Erik todavía trataba de procesar que estaba hablando en serio, y tomaba nota mental para llevar preservativos siempre encima, y usarlos pasara lo que pasase. - Tampoco sé que repercusiones psicológicas puede tener esto en Charles, principalmente debido a su estado, que paradójicamente es el que ha llevado a esta situación, pero necesito que lo ayudes todo lo posible. - Hank trataba de no añadir un _porque esto también es culpa tuya_ , pero trató de contenerse. - Erik, tienes que demostrarle a Charles un amor incondicional. Sácalo de donde sea, pero ahora no puedes abandonarlo.

Erik se levantó, frotándose la barbilla, ensimismado de nuevo, justo como antes de que Hank entrase. Se acercó a la puerta, y se quedó de espaldas a Hank, como si se dispusiese a salir pero todavía no estuviese seguro.

\- Hank. No necesito fingir que le amo. ¿Por que crees que he vuelto? ¿Y por qué crees que ha sucedido esto? - Decirlo en voz alta, como muchas otras cosas en los últimos días, fue liberador. Tuvo que contener una enorme sonrisa propia que provenía de lo más hondo de su pecho. Era una historia de locos, pero él estaría allí para lo que fuese, sí. Quizás hasta sería algo bueno. Espera... no. Erik perdió la vista en el infinito, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando. - Nunca vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por Charles, Hank.

Y dicho esto, salió de la biblioteca, dejando allí a un boquiabierto Hank que no se terminaba de creer que el amor entre esos dos hombres fuese algo más que uno meramente platónico. Amor de verdad. El amor suficiente como para darles un hijo, aunque eso fuese biológicamente imposible. No es que Hank nunca hubiese sospechado que Charles quería a Erik más que a un buen amigo, pero nunca pensó que fuese correspondido por aquel hombre que era más frío e insensible que un témpano de hielo, pero así era. Increíble pero cierto. Hank trató de vaciar su mente, pues de repente se había llenado de un montón de imágenes indecorosas de ambos hombres, algo que no le agradó imaginar.

Levantándose del sillón, Hank subió las escaleras, camino de la habitación de Charles.


	11. Never more alone, never more apart.

Para cuando Hank entró en la habitación, Charles ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, sumido esta vez en un profundo sueño. Había tratado de no caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, se sentía inmensamente exhausto, como si hubiese estado corriendo horas sin descanso – lo cual resultaba irónico teniendo en cuenta el estado de sus piernas inútiles -, además de que aquella molesta conciencia parecía haberse quedado en silencio, como si también se hubiese dormido. Así que, aún a pesar de lo intrigado que estaba por lo que Hank tuviese que decirle, no pudo luchar contra la oniria.

Y fue de este modo, tan inconveniente como abrupto, cómo Erik quedó al cargo de tener que comunicarle la noticia a Charles, lo cual le aterrorizaba en cierta medida después de que Hank le advirtiese de que probablemente estaría algo irritable debido a la alteración hormonal que conllevaba el embarazo.

¿Y por dónde debería empezar? ¿Y cómo? Le dolía la cabeza el solo pensarlo. Estaba acostado en cama, junto a Charles, poco después de haberse despedido de Hank, que le había dicho que volvería al día siguiente para conocer el estado de salud del profesor, además de que iría a pedir consejo a alguien que tuviese más idea sobre el embarazo, la gestación y el parto que él, y trataba de imaginarse una nueva vida naciendo en el interior de ese hombre que lo era todo para él. Era impensable.

Charles se hizo un hueco en el pecho de Erik, rodeándolo con sus brazos, sin despertarse, saboreando en su subconsciente el placer de estar viviendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quién podría pensar que la última vez que hablaron le había pedido que se marchase de su hogar y de su vida para siempre. Algo había comenzado a cambiar, dentro de sí mismo, y, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba, estaba bien. Y estaba Erik. Podría malacostumbrarse a esa vida y no volver a lamentarse, por mucho que supiese que estaba roto por dentro y que no tenía arreglo.

Erik acariciaba una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice, siguiendo sus pómulos, la línea de su mandíbula... los labios tan deseados como el agua en el medio del desierto. No le había importado darle todo lo que restaba en su persona, y aún así, sabía que no era suficiente para reparar los errores del pasado.

¿Pero y si aquella nueva vida lo cambiaba todo?

Presionó la palma de su mano contra el estómago de Charles, bajo su camiseta – que a pesar de que Hank había afirmado que avanzaba sobrenaturalmente deprisa, seguía sin mostrar cambio alguno -, imaginando un futuro hipotético en el que aquella criatura representaba el fin de todos sus males. Una cura para Charles, una excusa para quedarse, una muestra de que su amor existía, y no conocía fin. Tal vez lo estaba imaginando, pero juraría que algo se había movido, allí, en el interior de Charles. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se escapase de sus labios: tenía que reconocer que, con cada minuto que pasaba, la idea le gustaba más. Algo en común con Charles, algo que solo era suyo y que existía porque ambos lo habían hecho posible. 

Esperanza, sí.

Besó sus labios, tratando de no despertarlo, disfrutando simplemente del hecho de poder rozar sus labios suaves como el terciopelo. Charles no contestó, inmerso en una fase del sueño que todavía no existía de lo lejana que se encontraba. Aquella mañana se veía particularmente hermoso, con su cabello brillante y su piel sin mácula alguna, y Erik se preguntó si el embarazo tenía algo que ver – como pasaba con las mujeres, es decir, con los embarazos _regulares_ \- o si siempre había sido así de perfecto. Probablemente fuese un poco de ambas cosas. Todo en él era tan fácil de querer...

Entrelazó sus manos detrás de la nuca de Charles y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Era todo suyo, y nadie se lo podría discutir.

La vida era estar en cama con Charles. Todo lo demás era simplemente una espera a que sucediese.

**

Cuando Charles se despertó, supo que esta vez vomitaría de verdad. Dio las gracias a la Providencia por el hecho de que a Hank no se le hubiese ocurrido llevarse la papelera de su lugar junto a la cama y se obligó a echar todo lo que llevaba dentro, sino más, allí.

Se sentía peor de lo que se había sentido en su vida. Le dolía el estómago, la cabeza, las extremidades y hasta las piernas, y eso que supuestamente no podía sentirlas. Por doler, le dolían hasta las ideas.

Para cuando se recuperó, Erik ya estaba allí, ante él, mirándolo con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro, tal y como se lo había imaginado antes de levantar su vista hacia aquellos ojos del color de un mar en tempestad, la mejor definición posible del propio Erik. Le entregó un vaso de agua, que él se bebió como si se hubiese pasando una semana encerrado en un horno.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Le apartó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro, con una delicadeza que costaba imaginar en un hombre con un temperamento como el de Erik Lehnsherr.  
\- He estado mejor – contestó Charles con un susurro quedo.  
\- Verás, Charles... tenemos que hablar. De ti, de lo que te está sucediendo. Hay algo importante que debes saber.

A Charles no le gustaba la manera en la que había dicho eso. Para Erik nunca nada era lo suficientemente grave como para tener aquella expresión de preocupación y cierto... ¿terror? Charles no sabría decir.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Erik? - Comenzaba a sentirse mejor, y temía sus palabras tuviesen un efecto negativo sobre este hecho.  
\- Hank me dijo que sabías lo de... bueno, lo de tu problema.  
\- ¿Te refieres a si sé que estoy mal de la cabeza? ¿Es eso? - Levantó una ceja, con aquel sarcástico humor negro, esperando una reacción, pero Erik no supo qué contestar a eso sin sentir o sin ser extremadamente desconsiderado con Charles. O ambas. - Me lo tomaré como un sí, entonces. - Charles se dejó caer hacia atrás, después de haber estado largo rato manteniéndose sentado sin ningún punto de apoyo. Odiaba sentirse tan tremendamente inútil.  
\- Charles. - Decidió obviar todo aquello, aunque el inglés no pareció muy satisfecho con ello. Al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor. - Tus... tus proyecciones son cada vez más... _físicas_.  
\- Eso también lo sé. Y no sería ningún problema si una de ellas no fuese una mujer, ¿verdad?  
\- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte... - Incluso después de haber vomitado, Charles se veía tan radiante esa mañana que dolía. - Verás, no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene ridículo, pero... - Se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a él, tomándolo de la mano, aquella extrema delicadeza inusual de nuevo. - Digamos que... estás esperando un bebé. Un hijo.  
\- ¿Qué? - Charles trató de no reírse, pero le fue imposible. ¿Quién era el loco de los dos? Se volvió a incorporar, quedando sentado en la cama mientras que apoyaba la palma de una de sus manos sobre el colchón. - Erik, el hecho de que tenga náuseas y que tú quieras seguir siendo un heterosexual macho alfa no me convierten a mi en una embarazada. - La mordacidad de Charles parecía no tener límites, y aquello no era usual en él. - Además, ¿iba ese bebé a ser hijo de quién?  
\- Mío. - Erik se quedó mirando en dirección al suelo, como si se sintiese profundamente avergonzado.   
\- ¿Qué...? - Charles había dejado caer la mandíbula, en una mueca de genuina sorpresa. Nada tenía sentido, pero aquella molesta conciencia solo podía explicarse con una nueva vida, una vida en su interior. Pero... - Erik, ¿qué has hecho conmigo?  
\- No creo que necesite explicártelo... - La sangre se había acumulado en sus mejillas, huyendo del rostro tan sorprendido como asustado del amor de su vida.  
\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y cómo tú...? - Lo miró como si desease arrojarle algo, pero se percató de que no tenía nada a su alcance.  
\- Oye. Escucha, Charles. - Tomó su rostro entre las manos. - No es el fin del mundo, Hank dijo que estarías bien y... lo hice porque te quiero. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar yo que esto podría pasar? Me voy a quedar contigo y no dejaré que te suceda nada... no esta vez. Esto – volvió a posar su mano sobre el vientre de Charles, como había hecho mientras dormía, en un gesto de amor infinito -, esto es tanto tuyo como mío.

Charles había pasado de parecer enfadado a estar a punto de romper a llorar en menos de medio minuto. Lo estaba mirando, con los ojos cristalinos, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Erik acababa de decir. Era de locos, más aún todavía, si es que era posible observando su vida.   
Erik, por su parte, estaba preocupado por como eso afectaría a la cabeza de Charles, pues parecía que le estaba costando una eternidad procesar lo que acababa de decirle. Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó, notando como el inglés reaccionaba al segundo apresándolo con sus brazos. Había enterrado el rostro en su hombro, y pudo notar como las lágrimas de sus ojos mojaban su camiseta. Charles se veía demasiado indefenso como para tener un bebé, y lo cierto es que seguramente él estaría pensando lo mismo.

\- Sé que sigues sin estar de acuerdo con que me quede, pero ahora eres mi responsabilidad. - Enredó los dedos en el cabello castaño de Charles, mientras que el otro seguía respirando el olor de Erik, notando como todo lo malo del mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. - Ambos los sois. - Se había hecho a la idea tan deprisa que hasta a él le daba miedo. - Entiendo que sea difícil de comprender, a mi me ha costado, cuánto más a ti, que seguramente tu cuerpo entero esté descontrolado, pero eso no significa que sea algo malo. Te amo, Charles, ahora estoy seguro de que eres lo que más me importa en el mundo, y no voy a irme.

Charles no dijo nada. En cierto modo, ya no se sentía capaz de confiar en Erik, no después del episodio de Cuba, algo que se seguía repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez, en un bucle infinito y doloroso. Lo amaba, pero no se sentía capaz de tenerlo a su lado, no sabiendo que nunca podrían ser... bueno, que nunca podrían ser una pareja normal, cada uno con sus propios problemas – porque el fanatismo de Erik seguía siendo un profundo problema -. Aunque ahora... quizás ahora no era un mal momento para dejarse querer. Sentía que necesitaba la protección de algo cálido y dulce, como Erik lo era con él – increíble pero cierto -, como solo lo podía ser alguien que amaba. Tal vez cuando se acabase aquella locura podrían hablar las cosas seriamente, pero en ese momento, Charles solo quería quedarse entre sus brazos hasta que se acabase el mundo. Notaba aquella mano rozando su nuca, aquella calidez latente, suave, y notaba como su corazón se estremecía.

\- ¿Charles?  
\- Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero gracias por volver.

Erik solo pudo interpretar aquello como una aceptación de su persona en la mansión y en la vida de Charles, y jamás se sintió tan satisfecho por algo.

\- Sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, Erik - Charles levantó la cabeza de su hombro, mirándolo a la cara. Sí, Charles se veía cada vez más hermoso a los ojos del polaco, con cada instante que se sucedía – pero necesito _mi dosis_. 

Una inyección. Otra vez. Ahora que Charles había vuelto, no.

\- Charles, no es una buena idea. Quiero decir, deberías descansar, además de que no creo que eso sea bueno para el bebé...  
\- Erik, el bebé ha empezado a existir _mientras_ el suero me estaba haciendo efecto. Que lo vuelva a utilizar ahora no va a representar ningún cambio para él. Y no puedes pedirme que no pueda levantarme de la cama. No ahora.

Erik lo miró, con una pena infinita. Seguía sin querer que lo hiciese, pero también sabía que tenía razón, por mucho que una voz le estuviese gritando en su subconsciente que todo eso era una excusa para ocultar su adicción a aquel suero que no dejaba de ser una droga. Vio como Charles se arremangaba, mostrando unos brazos pálidos llenos de pecas y de marcas de pinchazos, algo que a Erik se le hizo difícil de ver. Ahora entendía por qué Hank hacía tanto ahínco en el empeño de Charles de cubrir sus brazos: trataba de ocultarte, a él, hasta donde llegaba su problema. Probablemente, si no estuviese allí, ni siquiera se habría molestado.

Guardaba el suero y las jeringuillas en un hueco bajo el colchón de la cama, perfectamente escondido todo. No se había molestado en ocultárselo a Erik, probablemente ya ni siquiera le importaba, o su confianza en el polaco comenzaba a existir de nuevo, algo dudoso.

Levantó la vista una última vez, en una expresión que Erik no supo descifrar. El libro abierto que solía ser Charles Xavier ya no existía. Dibujó una sonrisa triste y, una vez que hubo encontrado un lugar en el que clavar la aguja, el suero retornó a su lugar legítimo.


	12. You again?

Charles se había levantado y se había metido en el baño mientras que Erik había bajado a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Por una vez, Charles necesitaba estar solo, y el polaco no se iba a interponer entre sus deseos y él, por mucho que no le agradase la idea. Su humor estaba más cambiante de lo que un ser humano regular podía soportar y Erik no quería enfadarlo.

Estaba preparando café mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha, deseando subir las escaleras corriendo y entrar en el baño. Todavía le costaba pensar que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real, y que al fin podía estar con Charles del modo en el que siempre había querido. 

El grifo de la ducha se cerró, y Erik colocó una bandeja sobre la encimera, donde puso una taza de café humeante y un plato con tortitas con arándanos y mermelada recién hechas. Jamás había preparado un desayuno decente, pero pensó que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, teniendo en cuenta además que la despensa de la cocina estaba abarrotada de comida que nadie parecía tener intención de consumir. Ya era hora de cuidar a Charles como se merecía.

Subió las escaleras, entrando en el dormitorio. Charles se había vuelto a meter en cama, todavía con el cabello mojado por el agua de la ducha, con los ojos cerrados, como si volviese a estar infinitamente exhausto. 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Erik se acercó a él, acariciándole la cabeza. Charles se limitó a dejar escapar un gruñidito de entre sus labios. - Te he preparado el desayuno, ¿quieres que te lo traiga?  
\- Por favor. - Hablaba como si hacerlo fuese un esfuerzo titánico. Erik trataba de no preocuparse pensando que era normal, que si el bebé crecía tan rápido como Hank afirmaba, era natural que agotase todas sus energías; desayunar le ayudaría.

Charles comió con ansias, como si llevase semanas sin hacerlo. Erik se limitó a sentarse a su lado y a contemplarlo mientras vaciaba el plato y la taza. Algo de color había regresado a sus mejillas, lo que Erik tuvo que interpretar como una buena señal después de que Charles estuviese durante tanto tiempo blanco como la cal, como si la sangre no circulase por sus venas. Tal vez sus problemas mentales también repercutían en cierto modo en su salud física, y tal vez, solo tal vez, estuviese comenzando a recuperarse. Lentamente, pero recuperándose.

\- Gracias, Erik. - Charles dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, una vez hubo terminado. - No tienes ni idea de cuánto necesitaba desayunar. - Sonrió, mirándolo. - No es necesario que estés tan pendiente de mi. De momento me voy a quedar en cama, creo que necesito dormir un poco más.

Erik le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios, volviendo a disfrutar del mero hecho de poder hacerlo, todavía sin creerlo del todo. Decidió dejarlo solo para que descansase, así que tomó la bandeja y bajó a la cocina, donde se dedicó a limpiarlo todo. Se preguntaba cuándo llegaría Hank, y si tendría algo nuevo que decirle.

Fue a las tres de la tarde cuando llegó. Erik estaba leyendo un libro sentado en cama, junto al cuerpo dormido de Charles, que seguía inmutable. Había bajado las escaleras rápidamente, pero evitando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Hank había aparecido al otro lado de la puerta sonriente, acompañado por otro hombre al que Erik no conocía, y que ya solo por eso se ganó una mirada de infinita hostilidad.

\- ¿Quién es? - Erik ni siquiera saludó, simplemente se limitó a dirigirse a Hank sin apartar la vista del desconocido y se quedó esperando una respuesta que lo dejase satisfecho.  
\- Tranquilo, Erik. Él es el doctor Böhler. Lo conocí hace unos años en la universidad y es un hombre de confianza, además de un experto en todo lo relacionado con la gestación. Le he contado nuestro particular caso y ha decidido venir para darnos su opinión, que es bastante más fiable y experta que la mía. Probablemente es el mejor médico que podría tratar a Charles, Erik.

Erik se lo quedó mirando. Böhler. Alemán, sin lugar a dudas. No le gustaba ese tipo, pero si estaba allí para ayudar a Charles, él no tenía nada que decir en su contra. Aún sin parecer demasiado convencido, Erik los dejó pasar a ambos al interior de la mansión, donde los condujo hasta la habitación de Charles.

\- Ahora mismo está dormido. - Se quedó callado por un momento, como si estuviese pensando en añadir algo más. - Lo cierto es que lleva durmiendo todo el día. Solo se ha despertado para ducharse y desayunar. Sé que me vas a pedir que me quede fuera mientras estáis examinándolo – miró a Hank, esperando que el otro le diese la razón, aunque no fue necesario -, así que estaré en la biblioteca.

Hank McCoy se quedó impresionado por la docilidad de Erik, que cada día que pasaba parecía ir a más, pero no dijo nada al respecto. El doctor Böhler, por su parte, estaba ansioso por atravesar el umbral de la puerta, por descubrir si lo que le había contado Hank era real, si había allí dentro un hombre en estado, y de forma natural. En todos sus años de carrera, que no eran precisamente pocos, había deseado encontrarse con algo tan inusual como eso, y ahora solo estaba a unos metros de verlo. Le producía una fascinación imperiosa, como todo lo relacionado con el asunto mutante. Aunque Hank había tenido ciertos reparos en contarle toda aquella historia, ahora al menos estaba contento de saber que la curiosidad del doctor, aunque intensa, era sana, y que todo lo que viese allí dentro no sería más que para satisfacer su propia curiosidad científica. 

Entraron en la habitación, que estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Decidido a no encender las luces, Hank abrió las ventanas para que se filtrase la luz de manera suave. Böhler, mientras tanto, se había acercado a la cama...

…para encontrarse a una mujer acostada en ella. Parecía que alguien la había colocado de aquella manera, con sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, de kilométricas pestañas, con su larga melena pelirroja cayendo como una cascada sobre la almohada. Fue entonces cuando Hank tuvo que contarle al doctor el resto de la historia, aquella que implicaba a todas las personalidades de Charles y de cómo Erik había llegado a la casa y como había hecho algo que no debería haber hecho, aunque el doctor no podía dejar de mirar a aquella hermosa criatura de entre las sábanas. Una cosa era escuchar una historia, y otra muy diferente era verla en primera persona.

En aquel momento, la joven – aunque fuese consciente de que no era realmente una mujer, él no se iba a poner con esos _tecnicismos_ en ese momento – se despertó, mirando a su alrededor como si hubiese llegado a una nueva dimensión. Hank se le acercó, hablándole con un cuidado infinito, como lo hacía cada vez que Charles no era realmente _él_ , y procedió a explicarle todo desde el principio, desde el bebé que llevaba dentro hasta quién era el nuevo intruso en su habitación. Ella lo miraba con atención, sorprendiéndose más y más conforme contaba el relato, tal y como le había sucedido al doctor Böhler.

\- Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, Sharon. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? - La había tomado de las manos, procurando ser lo más cuidadoso posible con ella, como siempre lo era. Ella se llevó las manos al vientre y él se percató de que el embarazo ya comenzaba a notarse, muy levemente, pero ahí estaba. - Ahora te quedarás un momento a solas con el doctor, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito ir abajo un momento, no tardaré. Estás en buenas manos.

Le dio un beso en la frente, como siempre hacía, pues Hank se comportaba con Sharon como un hijo lo haría, y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la biblioteca, para hablar con Erik una vez más. El polaco se levantó como un resorte cuando lo vio entrar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Hank? - Cerró el libro en el que estaba centrado antes de la llegada del joven, y lo atravesó con la mirada.  
\- Erik, ¿Charles ha vuelto a consumir el suero? - Hank pudo observar como los ojos de Erik huían ante esa pregunta, y supo que no era necesario que contestaste.  
\- Charles me pidió que no se lo impidiese, que lo necesitaba, que no le podía pedir que se quedase inmóvil en cama en su estado. Lo entendí, y creo que tiene razón. Y como bien dice él, el bebé debe de ser inmune al suero, de otro modo nunca podría haber empezado a existir.  
\- Ha vuelto... ha vuelto a ser Sharon.  
\- Entiendo. Bueno, en cierto modo, ¿no es lo mejor? Quiero decir, para él, en este momento...  
\- Es probable, pero sigo sin saber si es buena idea que use el suero en estos momentos. Erik, Charles no quiere admitirlo, pero tiene adicción.  
\- Me lo temía. - Los ojos de Erik seguían huidizos, esta vez impregnados de cierto dolor. - Cuando vuelva a ser él, hablaremos. Le diré sin rodeos que no puede seguir así. A veces... - esta vez atravesó a Hank, de aquella manera que solo sabía hacer él - ...a veces pienso que no quiere que le ayude. Que en cierto modo me quiere, pero no quiere estar conmigo. Y es una sensación horrible, Hank.

Hank se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer. Erik nunca hablaba acerca de lo que pensaba, mucho menos de lo que sentía. No esperaba que nunca se mostrase vulnerable ante nadie, y lo estaba haciendo, en ese justo momento, ante él.

\- Erik, Charles está pasando por un mal momento. Y no lo digo por lo del bebé, lo digo por... _todo_. Desde Cuba, está destrozado. Pero le pasará, lo sé. Simplemente hay que darle tiempo, tiempo y toda la atención que se merece. Te quiere, y te aseguro que no puede soportar la idea de tenerte lejos. - No sabía por qué había dicho eso. Probablemente era porque no quería tener a dos personas irritantemente deprimidas a su alrededor, la una por culpa de la otra. Por mucho que ahora lo tolerase, Erik nunca le caería bien. Estimaba demasiado al profesor como para llegar a perdonarle todo lo que le hizo en Cuba, y ya no solo refiriéndose al balazo en la columna.  
\- Gracias, Hank. - El agradecimiento de Erik parecía sincero, al menos por una vez. Le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo y regresó a su lugar en el sillón de cuero marrón de la biblioteca, frente al tablero de ajedrez. - Anda, ve arriba. Sigo sin fiarme de ese doctor tuyo, y no puedo soportar que esté demasiado tiempo a solas con Charles. Aunque a veces no sé por cuál de los dos temo – sonrió Erik, pensando en que si Joe aparecía de la nada ese doctor no lo pasaría precisamente bien.

Hank asintió en silencio y salió de la biblioteca. Secretamente había estado contando las horas que Erik tardaría en volver a abandonar a Charles, y le alegraba profundamente que no fuese así. Especialmente temió por ello cuando descubrió el asunto del bebé, pero, y en contra de todo pronóstico, Erik no pareció temer a esa idea, incluso pareció alegrarse. Era verdad, entonces: se amaban. Era algo complicado de asimilar, pero algo feliz, al fin y al cabo.

Subió las escaleras, con una involuntaria sonrisa pintada en el rostro. A veces pensaba que podrían volver a abrir la escuela, que podrían buscar a nuevos mutantes, que los vacíos pasillos de la mansión podrían volver a estar llenos de vida de nuevo. Era una idea reconfortante, pero primero debían curar al profesor, que por mucho que estuviese recuperando la estabilidad en su vida, seguía teniendo un gran problema en el interior de su mente, y ser telépata y estar afectado en lo más hondo de la psique, era lo peor que podía suceder.

Se disponía a entrar en la habitación, todavía con estos pensamientos conservados cálidamente en su mente, cuando, y sin previo aviso, un grito desgarrador cruzó la mansión, teniendo como núcleo el interior de la estancia. 

Charles.


	13. Fears.

En cuanto Hank entró en la habitación, la sangre le huyó del rostro. Erik, que no había oído nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, enfrascado en la lectura de su libro, creyendo que nada malo podría suceder, reaccionó en el momento en el que Hank lo llamó desesperadamente desde el piso superior, implorante, tal y como si la casa estuviese ardiendo. 

No era para menos.

Lo primero que Erik vio al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la habitación fue la sangre. Había un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo, sobre la cara moqueta, que manaba del cuello del doctor Böhler, el que estaba inerte en el suelo junto a la cama, probablemente muerto, debido a un bisturí hundido hasta la empuñadura en su cuello, acertando en las arterias principales de su cuerpo. La única persona que podría haberlo hecho era Charles, o quienquiera que estuviese en su cabeza – ya que Charles Xavier no sería capaz de cosa semejante -, que en ese momento ya volvía a ser él, físicamente hablando, agazapado también en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de su estómago, casi en posición fetal, soltando gemidos de entre sus labios ensangrentados, como si estuviese agonizando. Hank se había acuclillado sobre el doctor, y trataba de hacer algo por él, incluso sabiendo que era tarde.

\- Erik, lo ha matado. - La voz de Hank temblaba, haciéndole parecer mucho más joven y desamparado. Estaba horrorizado.  
\- Ese jodido bastardo... - Charles gemía, echando veneno, además de sangre, por la boca. Erik se dio cuenta de que ésta manaba con demasiaba abundancia, entre sus palabras, sus quejidos entrecortados y su respiración profunda. Aquello no era normal, no estaba bien. Se agachó a su lado, apartándole el cabello del rostro. - No... no me toques...  
\- Joe. - No era una pregunta. Tenía dos opciones, y las dos eran igual de malas, así que ya no importaba lo que el otro le contestase a eso. - ¿Qué has hecho?

Se dio cuenta de que tenía ganas de llorar. Algo le decía que todo estaba terriblemente mal, y el hecho de que no dejase de sangrar ni de gritar quedamente de dolor ayudaba a esta sensación.

\- Yo solo... me defendí... Ese... bastardo... pretendía acercárseme con... eso. Me... defendí.  
\- Solo pretendía ayudarte. - Erik frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo de nuevo aquella impotencia que solo experimentaba cuando no sabía qué debía hacer, cómo debía reaccionar.  
\- Pues no... - se interrumpió a sí mismo, como si se le hubiese cortado la respiración. Tosió y un nuevo chorro de sangre surgió de su interior.  
\- Hank, ¿qué le ocurre? - Erik estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.  
\- No lo sé, Erik. Colócalo encima de la cama, lo examinaré. Aunque primero me temo que tendrás que sujetarlo: vamos a sedarlo. No me fío de él. - _Lo cuál es normal_ , pensó Erik para sus adentros, echando un vistazo involuntario al cadáver de aquel doctor, que, después de todo, no parecía tan mal tipo. Tal vez debería dejar de juzgar a la gente de buenas a primeras.

No fue fácil, porque a pesar de estar agonizando de dolor, Joe seguía siendo la criatura más retorcida del planeta, pero Erik consiguió sujetarlo el tiempo suficiente como para que Hank consiguiese sedarlo, pudiendo acostarlo de nuevo sobre la cama, acto seguido. Desobedeciendo a Hank, Erik decidió que no se iba a mover de allí en esa ocasión: no quería perder detalle de nada de lo que sucediese. Eso sí, primero se deshizo del cadáver, asegurándose de que nadie lo volviese a encontrar nunca – era su especialidad, y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la protección de Charles, era un asunto primordial y al que le debía prestar un cuidado y una atención mayúsculos -. Y así estaba, después de aquel _trámite_ , observando los ires y venires del joven desde la mesita en la que tenía parte de sus instrumental médico, haciendo un ciento de cosas de las que Erik no comprendía ni una cuarta parte, mientras que se dedicaba a limpiar la sangre de los labios de Charles con una delicadeza infinita, acariciando su frente perlada de sudor, tratando de olvidar que estaba blanco como la leche, obligándose a creer que su futuro hijo estaba bien, así como Charles.

\- Erik. - Habían pasado unos minutos eternos, tal vez unas horas. Hank no había parado en ningún momento, pero tampoco había abierto la boca hasta entonces. Su rostro era solemne.  
\- Dime, Hank.  
\- Tendrás que salir. Mejor dicho, tendré que llevarme a Charles al laboratorio.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hank?  
\- Verás, Erik... Charles está bien, no corre peligro en absoluto. El que me preocupa es el bebé. Creo que se está... - No se sintió capaz de terminar la frase, dejándola suspendida en el aire, pero Erik no necesitó que dijese nada más para entenderlo.  
\- Se está muriendo. Es eso.  
\- Sí.

Hank se percató de cómo los ojos de Erik parecían a punto de desbordarse de lágrimas, pero sin embargo, eso nunca llegó a ocurrir. Le sostuvo la mirada, la mandíbula apretada, una tristeza inexpresable en su rostro. Parecía alguien que acababa de descubrir que el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse, y fue la primera vez que Hank sintió cierta compasión por aquel hombre que había abandonado al profesor y se había hecho llamar Magneto.

\- Yo lo llevaré. - Erik pareció despertar de un sueño en el que nunca había estado. Seguía mirando a Hank, tratando de decirle que no había nada más que añadir. Levantó a Charles como si fuese algo que llevase haciendo toda su vida, como si simplemente estuviese hecho para ello, algo que no se escapó a los ojos de Hank, y lo llevó hasta el laboratorio que tenía en la mansión, donde lo colocó en una camilla que, hasta aquel día, todavía no había usado nadie.

Hecho esto, Erik salió de la mansión.

**

Dicen que el amor es el motor del mundo, pero a él solo le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Siempre le habían gustado aquellos interminables jardines. Solía dar largos paseos por allí, a veces solo, otras con Charles, manteniendo conversaciones imposibles sobre temas dispares. Siempre trataba de descubrir que ocultaban aquellos ojos azules como el cielo, pero nunca había sido capaz de saber más que lo que Charles le dejaba ver, que al menos era mucho más de lo que él mismo exhibía de sí. Le aterraba el pensar que al lado del profesor era totalmente indefenso, que en cualquier momento podría entrar en su mente y saberlo todo sobre él, desarmarlo, descubrir que lo amaba más que al aire que respiraba, todas las cosas sucias que había pensado hacerle, todos aquellos pequeños detalles sobre su persona que lo habían hecho enloquecer, aunque también sabía que el inglés era una persona demasiado noble como para hacerle algo que él no quisiese, un hecho que amaba y odiaba a un mismo tiempo, una interminable dualidad. Charles era el _ying_ de su _yang_.

Amenazaba con llover, y él deseaba que así fuese. Salir de aquella casa había sido una bendición, y temblaba solo de pensar en lo que sucedería a partir de aquel momento. ¿Y si perdían al bebé? ¿Qué sería de Charles entonces? ¿Perdería la poca estabilidad que le restaba? ¿Y él? ¿Cómo podría afrontar el hecho de perder algo que ya amaba con todo su ser a pesar de que todavía no existía realmente? Ojalá Hank fuese capaz de hacer algo, por él, por _ellos_ , por todos ellos. Nunca había sido una persona creyente – especialmente después de todo lo que había atravesado en su infancia -, pero, por una vez, se encontró lanzando plegarias al cielo que esperaba que alguien pudiese escuchar. ¿Era tan complicado pedir un poco de felicidad, que las cosas funcionasen por una vez? Sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo, al igual que sabía que lo había arruinado todo un ciento de veces, pero todo era pasado ya. Quería redimirse, y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era volverse loco.

Sus pasos lo habían llevado de vuelta en dirección a la mansión, deteniéndose en aquel lugar en el que Charles había entrado en su mente, en un espacio de tiempo que ahora parecían centurias, desenterrando recuerdos que ni él recordaba poseer, dándose cuenta de que, con ese simple hecho, había llegado a un nivel de intimidad y comprensión con aquel hombre imposible de describir, y que no tardó en desembocar en el amor más intenso que Erik había sentido en su vida. 

El único, de hecho.

Al principio había tratado de negarlo, evidentemente, pero cada día que pasaba, cada minuto que transcurría con Charles a su lado, aquella sensación crecía, se volvía abrumadora, apresaba su corazón y amenazaba con tragárselo. No había absolutamente nada que no amase de Charles Francis Xavier, y el día que fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Entró en casa, notando que sus pulsaciones aumentaban con cada paso que daba. Sí, estaba aterrorizado, y era algo que ahora tampoco temía afirmar, por mucho que su orgullo amenazase con vencerle. Hank seguía dentro del laboratorio, y Erik supo que no era la ocasión idónea para interrumpir. Suspirando, se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, el único lugar en el mundo en el que se sentía cerca de Charles aún y a pesar de estar lejos. Había una foto sobre una estantería en la que se veía a una infantil versión de Charles - que lo obligaba a pensar, sin proponérselo, en la adorable criatura que era Charlie - junto a otra infantil versión de Raven, sonrientes y, lo más importante, juntos, probablemente la imagen que más le gustaba a Erik contemplar en todo el mundo. Se veía tan inocente, tan feliz, tan despreocupado. Quién diría que ese niño acabaría convirtiéndose en el hombre roto, vacío y desesperanzado que Erik había encontrado en aquella mansión, los restos de una escuela que en su momento fue el orgullo de aquel ser, que también era los restos de un hombre, antes de que todo se viniese abajo.

No era justo. En absoluto lo era.

\- Erik. - Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y ya ignoraba cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Allí estaba Hank, quitándose unos guantes blancos de látex, recién salido del laboratorio.  
\- Dime. - Lo miró, aquella fortaleza aparente suya rodeándolo de nuevo, como un halo de protección. 

Solo deseaba no venirse abajo.


	14. Still.

Charles ya no sabía cuántos días llevaba en la misma posición, con sus ojos vacíos fijos en el infinito, hinchados de tanto llorar.

Había dejado de escuchar a aquella conciencia latente, y notaba la cicatriz de la parte baja de su estómago, donde permanecía su mano en todo momento, recordándole lo que había perdido, aquello que ya había asimilado que tendría a su lado durante el resto de sus vida, algo que lo hiciese feliz, una garantía. Alguien a quien proteger. Un trozo de cielo, de felicidad. Se había vuelto a quedar solo en su pequeño y cálido universo, y aquel amor irracional por algo que todavía no existía pero que era el fruto de sus entrañas, lo había dejado más desolado si cabe.

Ya no quedaba nada de Charles Xavier.

Erik se acostaba todas las noches a su lado, lo abrazaba por la espalda, besaba las constelaciones de pecas de sus hombros y trataba de darle todo lo que llevaba en su pecho, pero Charles ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de que estaba allí. Todas las mañanas se despertaba con una persona diferente a su lado, ya sin siquiera la ayuda del suero, que al final del día volvía a ser el _verdadero_ Charles, pero ahora ni siquiera aquellas nuevas personas que vivían en su cabeza hacían otra cosa que mantener la mirada perdida y llorar de vez en cuando, como una tormenta tropical, un abundante torrente repentino que llegaba y se iba tal y como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Había intentado hablarle, contarle la verdad, pero seguía ignorando su presencia. Charles parecía haberse perdido para siempre en un lugar muy oscuro del que ni siquiera Erik podía sacarlo. Su poca estabilidad, la cordura que le restaba, había desaparecido en la camilla en la que Hank había tenido que sacarle al bebé del vientre, que lo estaba matando a pasos agigantados, al mismo ritmo al que crecía. Ahora era solo la sombra de un hombre, y ya parecía que ni siquiera quería respirar.

Erik volvía a sentirse culpable. Había vuelto para empeorar la situación en vez de mejorarla, o eso creía al ver el cuerpo casi inerte de Charles, negándose a escuchar la verdad, que al fin y al cabo no era tan trágica.

Su hijo estaba vivo.

Hank se lo había dicho en la biblioteca, cuando Charles todavía yacía inconsciente en el laboratorio; no podía afirmar que fuese a sobrevivir, porque a pesar de lo rápido que crecía no sería más grande que un niño de siete meses, un niño de siete meses que se había gestado en menos de una semana, pero estaba vivo, al fin y al cabo, en una incubadora que Hank había conseguido llevar hasta la mansión. Le dijo que haría todo lo posible, pero que no podía prometer nada: la situación era complicada. Charles debía quedarse en cama, recuperándose de aquella experiencia suya tan fatídica, y no podría ver al pequeño hasta que estuviesen seguros de que estaba fuera de peligro. Hank le aconsejó a Erik que no le dijese la verdad a Charles, que crearle esperanzas de que el niño estaba vivo para luego perderlo de nuevo era un golpe más que darle, y aunque Erik había ignorado esta recomendación, el inglés seguía así, encerrado en su propio mundo en el que se había apagado la luz para siempre.

Aquella mañana, Erik se había despertado con los ojos húmedos. Había estado llorando entre sueños, y no se había percatado de ello hasta que no se despertó con la luz de las ventanas, que entraba a raudales en el interior de la habitación. Charles seguía durmiendo, aquella tristeza tan honda abandonando su rostro por una vez. Erik lo acercó más hacia su cuerpo, acariciando sus cabellos castaños. El mundo parecía tan pequeño en momentos como ese... solo reducido a aquella personita que había perdido el rumbo y que temblaba entre sus brazos. Incluso con todo el peso que había perdido y con aquel color de piel enfermizo, Charles seguía pareciéndole el ser más hermoso del mundo, si no tenía que compararlo con algo que residiese más allá de todo lo que conocían. Y habían tenido un hijo, y aunque Erik lo amaba sin haberlo visto, sabía que Charles lo necesitaba, que era el único lugar en el que podía hacer algo.

Sintió como Charles se acurrucaba en su pecho, reaccionando por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su contacto, buscando aquel calor que le faltaba a su cuerpo. Aquello era una buena señal. Besó su frente, y besó sus labios, y Erik vio como los párpados de Charles, con sus enormes pestañas, temblaban, amenazando con abrirse, con devolver a su dueño al mundo de la consciencia. Siguió repartiendo besos por todo su ser, deseando que hiciesen alguna diferencia, que Charles se diese cuenta de que había vida a su alrededor, de que no estaba solo, de que Erik estaba allí, y ya nunca más se marcharía, de que lo amaba más que al aire que respiraba.

Charles abrió los ojos, aquellos dos pequeños cielos azules, y sí, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, dirigió su mirada a Erik.

\- Erik - dijo como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía en años.  
\- Buenos días, _Liebling_. - Besó sus labios, algo que pareció sorprender a Charles, pero que aún así no hizo que se apartase, sino que abriese sus labios como una flor, deseoso de más. - ¿Cómo estás? - Volvió a besar sus labios, sin esperar a que contestase, lentamente, explorando los rincones de aquella boca que había soñado con poseer desde que la había visto por primera vez, aquellos labios del color de las cerezas. Charles.  
\- Erik. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? - Acariciaba el rostro del polaco, tratando de asegurarse de que era real; después de todo, seguía sin creerlo. Su voz sonaba totalmente neutra, carente de tristeza o felicidad.  
\- Eso no importa, Charles. Estás recuperándote.  
\- Yo no estoy enfermo. - Erik se lo quedó mirando, pensando en cómo demonios podía decirle la verdad sin empeorar la situación.  
\- ¿Quiere decir eso que te encuentras bien? - Dibujó una sonrisa triste, pensando ahora por qué demonios tenía que ser todo tan complicado.  
\- No. No quiere decir eso en absoluto, Erik. No estaré bien mientras sigas aquí. - Seguía con esa maldita idea en la cabeza de que no le hacía más que daño por el hecho de creerse roto y sin arreglo, pero Erik había tomado una determinación en su vida, y se negaba a cambiar de idea.  
\- Ya te dije que no te iba a dejar, Charles. No me importa lo que digas, ni lo que pienses, ni que creas que me vas a hacer sufrir por el hecho de no estar todo lo bien que deberías. Más daño me haría no estar contigo. - Lo acercó todavía más a su cuerpo, besando su cabello. - Te quiero, Charles, y no me importa nada más que no sea eso, así que ya puedes sacarte de la cabeza la idea de que te vaya a abandonar de nuevo. - Aquel par de ojos azules habían empezado a anegarse en lágrimas, y Erik se percató de que era imposible amar más a alguien. - Te recuperarás, te pondrás bien y estaremos juntos para lo que nos resta de vida, te lo prometo. Tú, yo y nuestro hijo.  
\- Erik...  
\- Está vivo, Charles, y aunque su situación no sea la mejor, sé que no lo perderemos. Traté de decírtelo todos estos días, pero parecías no escucharme. Esto es algo bueno, está bien, Charles, todo está bien. - Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero tenía que intentar traer de vuelta a Charles al mundo por todos los medios posibles.  
\- Lo siento, Erik. - Enterró el rostro en su hombro, sabiendo que no se merecía eso, ni aunque Erik se sintiese culpable de todo lo que le había ocurrido.  
\- No tienes nada que sentir. No te disculpes por haber hecho que me enamore de ti. Desde que te conozco que lo hago, Charles.

Pensó en Robbie, y en como le había dicho que lo amaba incluso sin conocerlo, y se estremeció. Erik no se habría imaginado a sí mismo diciendo todo eso ni en mil años. Se suponía que él no era un hombre sensible, ni un hombre cariñoso, ni siquiera un hombre capaz de cuidar de alguien. Él era el hostil, el insensible, el duro y el destructor. Pero allí estaba, poniendo su corazón en una bandeja para el hombre que había cambiado su mundo para siempre, una relación que siempre había sido autodestructiva a base de silencios. No se arrepentía.

Charles besó sus labios, tratando de decir todo lo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Se quedaron allí, uno respirando el aire del otro, pareciendo el mundo un lugar normal y bonito, por una vez.

**

\- No, Charles.  
\- Pero Erik, ¡lo necesito!  
\- No, Charles, no lo necesitas, solo te estás haciendo daño con esto.

Charles estaba sentado sobre la cama, tratando de alcanzar a Erik, que se encontraba de pie con una dosis del suero de Hank entre los dedos de una mano, en una jeringuilla que le había quitado a Charles.

\- Ya te dije que no podías obligarme a no andar, y estabas bastante de acuerdo. Lo necesito, Erik.  
\- Escúchame, Charles. - Tiró la jeringuilla a la papelera del baño y se acercó a la cama, tomando su rostro entre las manos. - Te has vuelto adicto al suero, y eso no es bueno para ti. A partir de ahora vamos a hacer las cosas bien, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites.  
\- Erik...  
\- Cálmate. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo, y verás que pasará. Tranquilo. - Le dio otro beso, y permaneció allí, a su lado.

Donde siempre debería haber estado, y donde siempre estaría.


	15. Epilogue: You will keep me safe, you will keep me close.

_Westchester, 21 de abril de 19..._

_Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que escribí en este diario. Trato de hacer memoria, pero únicamente encuentro un gran vacío negro. Las dos últimas notas, ambas con una grafía distinta, son de personas a las que no conocía, pero que ahora sé que no son más que partes de mi ser, aunque resulte descorazonador saberlo._

_La primera es de una mujer llamada Sharon. Su letra es grande, pulcra y segura. Apenas cubre una hoja, dirigiéndose a mi directamente, diciéndome que todo saldrá bien, aunque ni siquiera sepa a qué se refiere; aunque todo esté oscuro, terminaré por ver la luz al final del túnel. Es dulce, la clase de persona con la que te gustaría pasar una tarde, alguien dispuesto a escuchar, comprender y ayudar. Sus palabras me hacen feliz, aunque luego comprenda que es alguien que nunca existió._

_La segunda nota es algo más complicada de leer, más larga y más cargada de sentimiento. El nombre es Robbie, y todavía me niego a creer que haya salido de mi. Es imposible que alguien tan sensible, tan suave y tan sincero no sea real. Dice muchas cosas, pero mis ojos se quedan siempre fijos en lo mismo:_ volverá, no importa lo que pase, yo sé que volverá.   
_Tampoco a él podía entenderlo, aunque la abrupta vuelta al mundo real me haya dado la respuesta, y lo cierto es que tenía razón. Tal vez la esperanza de Robbie fue todo lo que me mantuvo vivo, y ahora que cierro los ojos y oigo las voces inundando la mansión, sé que es algo que tengo que agradecer infinitamente._

_Me perdí en algún punto del camino, y supe que jamás podría regresar por mi cuenta. Todo era el suero de Hank y la inconsciencia oscura y aplacadora. Volvió Erik, pero yo seguía demasiado lejos del mundo real como para percatarme de que era cierto, de que era él en carne y hueso, que no era otra de mis ensoñaciones. Pasé miedo, soledad, ansiedad, perdí a la felicidad de mis entrañas y crucé la línea marcada por la adicción a una droga pensada para hacerme bien, y no todo lo contrario._

_No, nunca regresé. No por mi cuenta._

_Cuando desperté en el mundo real, era una mañana cenicienta, no recuerdo ni la hora ni el día. Estaba temblando, y sabía que si me miraba a un espejo, un cadáver sería lo que me devolvería la mirada. Ya no tenía ni una sola gota del suero en mi organismo. Era el síndrome de abstinencia, y era algo muy real, pero, por alguna razón, en aquel momento mi cuerpo no me estaba pidiendo nada en absoluto: estaba más pendiente de todas aquellas presencias que había creado._

_Ya no estaban._

_Me había quedado solo, una vez más..._

_... hasta que sentí que aquellos brazos me estaban rodeando. Erik. Erik estaba allí, después de todo. Se veía consumido, con bolsas bajo los ojos, las marcas de todas las noches en vela. Había vuelto, realmente, después de todo, y no me había abandonado. Sabía que era él quien me había traído de vuelta de aquel páramo en el que me había hundido, y en ese momento, mientras me abrazaba a él y las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos hinchados, supe que jamás podría amar tanto a nadie como lo amaba a él. Irónicamente, él había sido tanto la enfermedad como la cura._

_Aquella mañana, y después de tanto tiempo, volví al mundo real y supe que ya no quería volver a la oscuridad. Ahora lo tenía a él._

**

\- Charles. - Raven entró en la biblioteca en ese momento, donde Charles se encontraba escribiendo. El inglés levanto la vista del gastado cuaderno de cuero negro y miró a su hermana, todavía sin estar acostumbrado a tenerla allí de vuelta, en la mansión.  
\- Hola, Raven - sonrió.   
\- Los chicos querían verte.  
\- Oh. - Todavía no recordaba que el tiempo parecía haber retrocedido, que todo había recuperado la normalidad, que todo el mundo había vuelto a la mansión. - Diles que los veré en un rato.  
\- De acuerdo. - Raven pareció a punto de irse, pero en lugar de eso se acercó a donde estaba, agachándose hasta colocarse a su altura, hablándole casi al oído. - No hay prisa... Erik está fuera, y creo que también quiere verte.

Charles volvió a sonreír, mientras que Raven salía de la estancia, siendo sustituida por Erik, que se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Le acarició la mejilla, alegrándose de no ver ya a aquella piel tan pálida, a aquellos ojos vacíos. Charles parecía estar bien.  
\- No vas a dejar de preguntarme eso nunca, ¿verdad? - Esta vez fue él quien besó sus labios, aprovechando que Erik seguía cerca. - Estoy bien. Ahora lo estoy de verdad, te lo prometo.  
\- Jamás me cansaré de escuchar eso. No; puede que no deje de preguntártelo nunca. - Pegaron sus frentes, y Erik enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de Charles. - ¿Vas a seguir ahí mucho tiempo? Ahora que Robbie está durmiendo...

Robbie. Le habían puesto Robbie a su hijo, cómo no. A veces olvidaba que ese Robbie _sí_ era algo real, lo más importante que tenían en el mundo. Había vivido, después de todo, y aunque los primeros meses había crecido a un ritmo imposible de procesar, ahora parecía haberse estabilizado. A pesar de tener unos meses de vida, aparentaba una edad cercana a los tres años, y eso al menos estaba bien. Era inteligente y curioso, sus enormes ojos azules siempre buscando algo que investigar, que poder tocar con sus pequeñas manitas traviesas. Probablemente era la criatura más hermosa que Charles había visto en el mundo, y era su hijo. De Erik y de él. Eran las dos cosas que más le importaban en su vida.

\- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti. - Hizo ademán de mover la silla de ruedas, pero Erik lo detuvo.  
\- No. Deja que yo lo haga.

Charles lo contempló una última vez, largamente, sin saber qué podía decir. Erik lo tomó entre sus brazos, como si realmente no pesase nada, besando su frente por el camino, mientras que Charles buscaba el calor de su pecho, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado terriblemente, y sin lo que ya no podía vivir. Lo llevó hasta la habitación, aquella cama de la que ambos guardaban buenos y malos recuerdos a partes iguales.

Tal vez era hora de que la balanza se inclinase hacia un solo lado.

Lo tumbó en la cama, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, y volvió a dedicarse a morder y besar sus labios. Charles solo podía corresponderle, pensando en cuánto lo amaba. Erik le quitó la camisa, y lo mismo hizo con su camiseta, quedándose estático sobre el rostro de Charles, rozando su nariz.

\- Pensé que nunca volverías.  
\- Creo que puedo decir lo mismo. - Charles dibujó una suave sonrisa, pensando que aquel no era el momento de echarse a llorar de felicidad. Erik comenzó a besar su cuello, el deseo desbordando de todos sus actos. - Erik... - Contestó con algo parecido a un gemido sin apartarse de su piel, que comenzaba a tener las marcas de los dientes del polaco. - Sabes que tendremos que ir despacio en esto, ¿verdad?  
\- Lo sé. - Volvió a besarlo en los labios. - No tienes nada que temer, Charles.  
\- No quiero que...  
\- El sexo no lo es todo, Charles. Te quiero. No voy a dejarte por _eso_ , ni siquiera lo pienses. - Lo atravesó con la mirada. Erik era consciente de que todos los empeños de Charles en volver a usar el suero eran solo para poder complacerlo en la cama, y él no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderlo por algo que en comparación a tenerlo entre sus brazos era insignificante. - Estar contigo es todo lo que necesito. Créeme.

Charles tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo como si fuese lo único que había en el mundo, justo antes de besarlo.

_A veces tengo miedo a despertarme.  
Pienso que estoy soñando, que nada de todo esto puede ser real.  
Abro los ojos y, allí está, como todas las mañanas, sus brazos rodeándome, su respiración cálida sobre mi, los latidos de su corazón sincronizados con los del mío. Llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando algo que no existía, cuando en realidad no quería nada. Todo lo que podía desear, estaba en Erik._

_Un día desperté, un día que ya parece muy lejano, y pensé que no me faltaría mucho para morir, por perecer ante mi locura y mi soledad._

_Y ahora, estoy aquí._

_Él, está aquí._


End file.
